Wind Storm
by Hikaru a
Summary: Misao abandons her old life at the Aoiya, leaving Aoshi in anguish over her. Why did she leave so hastily and what is the secret that made her flee? (complete; 9/9)
1. The Calm Before The Storm

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
  
- She's Like the Wind  
by Patrick Swayze  
on the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
  
Inhaling deeply, Aoshi took in the smells of Tokyo. It  
hadn't changed. The smell, it was the same. The memories of   
his friends, now departed from this world, flooded back to   
mind. The sound of the gun releasing bullets of death. The   
smell of the black powder in the air. Tokyo was full of   
reminders of the event that Aoshi was trying so hard to  
forget.   
  
So why am I here?  
  
He clenched the letter he had in his hand tighter. *This* was  
the reason why Aoshi had returned to Tokyo. Not because of a  
want to forgive himself, not because he wanted to remember  
those painful memories.  
  
It was because of *her*.  
  
Misao.  
  
Looking down at the letter in his hand, Aoshi ran through its  
contents over in his mind. He had read it so many times he  
could recite it word for word.  
  
  
  
'Hi All,  
Guess who! I'm fine. Tokyo is great! I had forgotten  
how wonderful this city is! I'm having a great time staying  
with Himura. Kenji is so cute! I often nominate myself to   
baby-sit just so I can play with him.   
  
My health is good, so no need to worry about that.  
And tell Jiya that he was right, the air does smell sweeter  
in Kyoto, but I still don't think I'll be returning any time  
soon. After all, Kaoru needs my help, since Kenji is such a   
handful. Don't worry about me.  
  
How's everyone over there? I heard that Okon has   
nabbed a fiancee?! That lucky girl! Wish I were that lucky...  
Oh well.  
  
Tell everyone I said hi. And tell Aoshi... tell Aoshi  
that I'll be fine and that I'm perfectly all right. I'm not  
upset at him about anything. And I never was. I left because,  
I needed a change of atmosphere.  
  
Well, take care. Ja na!  
  
-Misao'  
  
  
As Aoshi mentally reviewed Misao's letter he slowly passed   
the Akebeko. Only the sudden slamming of the front door   
snapped him out of his daze. Out of the restaurant ran a   
small girl. Curious, Aoshi turned so he could fully see what   
was going on. His eyes focused on the purple of the girl's   
outfit, tied with a pink bow. Aoshi's eyes grew wide as he   
realized who was running out of the restaurant.  
  
"Of all the-" She yelled as she ran.  
  
Dazed that he had found her so quickly, Aoshi snapped back to  
reality to find that she had disappeared. He quickly scanned  
the area for a whisk, anything, to tell him that seeing her  
wasn't a hallucination. It had to have been real!  
  
Finally focusing on the sunset, there she was, running  
towards the beaming light, again leaving him alone.  
  
Aoshi could see her in the distance. How her elegant figure  
slowly was melting into the sunset; the bright hues of pink  
and orange dancing around and enveloping her. How he wanted  
to embrace that warmth. To hold it in a jar and never let it  
go; so the warmth would always be with him.  
  
"Misao.." He said whispering roughly.  
  
Why was he here? Her letter said that she was fine. Why, in  
the back of his mind, was Aoshi panicking? Something about  
her letter seemed a bit too cheerful, even for Misao. A   
feeling in his gut told him there was something she wasn't   
saying, something she was trying to hide.   
  
Something... she was too terrified to say.  
  
Something so horrible that she left her old life behind. She  
left *him* behind.  
  
'Maybe that's why I'm here.' He thought bitterly, 'I'm afraid  
she won't come back to me.'  
  
But just as soon as that thought surfaced, he pushed it   
far back into his mind, burying it under his emotional walls.  
  
I can't love her. I would kill her happiness; suck it right  
out of her bright eyes and loving smile.   
  
A breeze crept up, blowing away the dead leaves of the fall.  
Winter was coming; the bitter bite of the wind was the ample  
sign of that. Aoshi closed his eyes and raised his arms,   
letting the wind blow through his clothes. He could feel the  
light gust touch his skin and warm it.   
  
Was he that cold?  
  
He could have stayed there for an eternity. Yet, he caught   
himself in this moment of joy and realized how foolish he was  
being. Acting like some sort of child. Acting just like-  
  
Misao.  
  
She had disappeared into the sunset. Dammit. He had totally  
forgotten that she was that close to him. He wanted to talk   
to her.  
  
But what would you say?  
  
Come back?  
  
Why did you leave?  
  
  
  
I love you?  
  
  
  
No. Saying that would show him to be weak. He had worked too  
hard, resisted for so long, he could not just simply break  
down like a blubbering fool. Aoshi turned his back to the   
sunset, yet his eyes still stared at it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No. Not again. Not the memories... Not the heartache. How  
much he probably had hurt her during the next month. He never  
even spoke to her. But what was he supposed to do? If Okina   
had found out-  
  
  
Okina *did* know.  
  
You were just afraid of what would follow.  
  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes tightly, shutting out the sunset and   
the fading memories.   
  
The feeling. Her skin, his skin. Aoshi forced his mind to   
forget it. He had lost control. And what happened because  
of it? Misao left the Aoiya. Misao left her old life. Misao   
left him. He had ruined both of their lives, because of his  
stupid mistake. He would never see her silly smile again. He  
would never hear that voice, calling to him ever again.   
  
She had left.  
  
"Boy, that girl sure left in a hurry! Yahiko! What did you   
say to poor Misao-chan?!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Aoshi turned to the near-by Akebeko. On   
it's porch stood Himura and his wife with their son Kenji,   
accompanied by the attitude driven Myojin. "I didn't say   
anything, Kaoru! All I said was that if she didn't stop   
pigging out, she'd turn into a cow!"  
  
"Yahiko!"  
  
"What?!" He whined back in response.  
  
"Aoshi." Kenshin's voice stopped the argument. Kaoru and   
Yahiko's heads whipped towards the direction that Kenshin was  
looking, their eyes wide.  
  
Nodding his head in response, Aoshi took a step towards the   
group.  
  
Kaoru's lips curved into a warm smile. "Shinomori-san! What a  
pleasant surprise!" Yahiko grunted. After giving Yahiko a  
dirty look, Kaoru continued. "What brings you to Tokyo?"  
  
"Probably to chase after Misao." Yahiko muttered under his   
breath. Again, Yahiko received a glare from Kaoru. Yet, as  
she glared, Aoshi's hands tightened into a fist. Seeing this,  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Maa, maa." Kenshin said, smiling. A uncomfortable silence   
came upon the group, as they stared at each other. Aoshi was   
never one to talk much, but this was worse than usual.  
  
Aoshi slowly walked over to the group, his footsteps   
scattering the dirt road beneath him, breaking the silence.  
"Himura, I must speak to you. Would it be possible for you to  
join me for tea?" His voice was cold, even more than usual.  
  
"I accept your invitation, de gozaru." Kenshin said taking a   
step forward.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru exchanged nervous glances. *Both* Kenshin  
and Aoshi were being more quiet than usual. Laughing  
nervously Yahiko began to walk to the near-by alley. "I had  
to go find Tsubame anyway," He muttered, disappearing into  
the shadows.  
  
Following Yahiko's example, Kaoru shifted Kenji in her arms.  
"And I really should take Kenji home. I promised Misao that  
she would get to give him a bath." She hurriedly scampered   
towards the setting sun, following Misao's path.  
  
The two men watched Kaoru and Kenji leave, still remaining in  
silence.  
  
"Shall we?" Aoshi said, passing by Kenshin and opening the  
doors to the Akebeko.  
  
Kenshin turned to Aoshi and, for a second, he could see  
sadness in Aoshi's eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. Aoshi   
was going to ask questions that he couldn't, in good   
conscious, answer. "Aa."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The candle flickering against the shadows gave light to the   
dark private room in the Akebeko. Kenshin watched Aoshi with  
close eyes as the later drank his tea, in silence. The cup  
in front of Kenshin had been un-touched, the steam had long  
stopped from flowing out of it. Kenshin glanced down at his  
cup. He knew it was lukewarm. He picked up the cup and drank  
from it anyway, pretending that the tea was still 'too-hot',  
his excuse to continue to observe Aoshi's behavior.  
  
The first time Kenshin had ever seen Aoshi, he knew that he   
was a force to be reckoned with. His cold eyes and his   
icy-heart directed towards fighting reminded Kenshin of the   
past that he was trying to forget. But after Misao had  
told him, so many nights, of her love for Aoshi and how he   
cared for her so much, it was hard to see anything different.  
That was why it pained him so to see him welcoming death the  
second time they dueled. After that fight, Aoshi had seen the  
light and returned to the Aoiya. Kenshin had hoped, that with  
Misao by his side Aoshi would slowly come out of his shell  
that had developed after so many years.   
  
He had once been in that shell.   
  
And only with the love of a woman did he break free.  
  
  
  
"Himura?" Aoshi placed his cup down on the table.  
  
Kenshin blinked his eyes. How long had he been on *that*  
train of thought? Shaking his head, he hollowly laughed, "Hai  
de gozaru?"  
  
Aoshi's lips curved into a slight amused smile. "You've   
hardly touched your tea."  
  
Blinking again, Kenshin stared at Aoshi in disbelief. Aoshi  
was- smiling? Well... sort of. Bringing the cup to his lips  
again, Kenshin took a small sip. It was freezing cold. Again,  
he pretended that the tea was boiling hot. "Still too hot, de  
gozaru."  
  
"Liar." Aoshi slowly grabbed the kettle laid out for them and  
began pouring himself another glass. "Tell me, is Misao all  
right?"  
  
Kenshin tensed. Raising an eyebrow, Aoshi confirmed that  
Misao was indeed the one that ran out of the Akebeko in such  
a huff earlier. He cursed himself for not saying something to   
her then. Kenshin scratched the back of his head with his  
left hand, nervous because of the subject. "I didn't know  
that you knew Misao-dono was staying with us, Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi slid the white parchment across the table, over to   
Kenshin. Uneasily he picked it up and skimmed over its  
contents.   
  
"Is Misao all right?" Aoshi repeated his inquiry.  
  
Now that was the understatement of the year. Kenshin locked  
onto Aoshi's cold eyes. 'It is not my place to say anything,'  
Kenshin told himself. 'Misao-dono has entrusted me with her  
feelings and I should respect that.' But the look in Aoshi's   
eyes --behind his mask of coldness-- his pale blue eyes were   
filled with worry. Kenshin could just feel the demon of guilt   
creep over him.  
  
  
Aoshi had a right to know, didn't he?  
  
  
No. Misao-dono. Remember, Misao-dono's pain.  
  
  
After flattening out the crumpled worn letter, Kenshin   
returned it back to Aoshi. "I have no idea what you're   
referring to, de gozaru."  
  
A silence grew between the two, as they stared at each other  
in the flickering candlelight. Both were trying to stare the  
truth out of each other, both determined to get to the bottom  
of what was going on. Seconds grew into minutes of silence.  
The waitress assigned to that tatami room had walked in,   
thinking that the customers had left, but then stopped  
abruptly as she saw the two men still sitting there, still  
silent. She bowed in apology and quickly left the room.  
  
Still, no one spoke.  
  
"Himura," Aoshi finally broke the silence with his soft  
voice. "I felt it."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"  
  
"Misao's chi." Aoshi closed his eyes and began to think back  
to a few hours earlier, when he saw Misao leave the Akebeko.  
Her chi was steaming off of her, because of Yahiko's comment.   
Yet, it wasn't her usual battle chi. "Something- was wrong   
with it." Aoshi thought out loud.  
  
Kenshin was amazed that Aoshi had sense that. 'He's even   
better than I thought.' His lips curved into a small smile,  
but changed back again to his serious face. "You're correct  
Aoshi."  
  
Slamming his cup down on the table, Aoshi propped himself  
high on his bent knees. Now towering over Kenshin more than  
before, he repeated his question. "Is Misao all right?"  
  
Meekly, Kenshin picked up his cup of cold tea and began to  
sip from it. 'I can't tell him. It's not my place.'   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the silent  
rurouni. "You know. I know you know. Damn it Himura, tell  
me!"  
  
"If you were so concerned with Misao-dono's health, why did   
you let her leave the Aoiya, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin finally  
replied in a cold voice.  
  
Aoshi froze.  
  
And for a moment, his eyes drowned with guilt.  
  
Pushing his hand through his hair, Aoshi calmly sat back  
down. He had to remain calm. Why was he getting so upset   
anyway? Just because Misao might be sick or ill? 'Of course   
that's why!' a voice inside of him screamed. 'If Misao left   
your life, you would truly turn into the heartless man you   
pretend to be!' Aoshi bit down hard. Now even his  
subconscious was lecturing him about Misao.  
  
Sensing Aoshi's distress, Kenshin put his cup down and looked  
directly into his eyes. "It's not my place to tell you what  
is wrong with Misao-dono's health, de gozaru."  
  
Aoshi tensed. "Health?" He repeated. "Is she sick? Dying?  
What?"  
  
Kenshin gave a small shrug. "That's all I can tell you  
Aoshi." Kenshin watched solemnly as Aoshi knelt his head in  
defeat, his bangs now covering his eyes. Pursing his lip,  
he finally picked his cup up again and took another sip. "Why  
don't you come over for dinner tomorrow, Aoshi."  
  
"Hmm?" Aoshi's head shot up, giving Kenshin an accusing look.  
  
What was he up to?  
  
"Dinner. Tomorrow, de gozaru. Sano is coming back from   
Mongolia tomorrow and we are all gathering for a celebration   
dinner. Why don't you join us, de gozaru ka?" He paused,   
putting his cup back down on the table. "You never know,  
Misao-dono may tell you what I can't."  
  
Now he was even more suspicious of the battousai. Aoshi   
raised his eyebrow as he muttered, "I hardly think *I'm* the   
first person Misao wants to see right now."   
  
Kenshin shook with laughter. Again, Aoshi looked lost; and   
he kind of liked Aoshi looking that way. It was a lot better   
than the icy death stare Aoshi had adopted since the loss of   
his companions.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nani mo nai, de gozaru." He said, still trying to suppress  
his laughter. "It's just that Misao-dono constantly talks   
about you, Aoshi."  
  
"Really?" There was a tone of disbelief in Aoshi's voice. He   
again looked at Kenshin as if he had lost his mind. Honestly,   
there was the growing feeling of hope that Misao would at   
least speak to him, still. Yet, his head continued to repeat   
'Misao hates you, you should just leave her alone, she'd be  
more happy without you in her life.' And, no matter how much  
Aoshi wanted to believe in the small hope, the thought of  
her erasing him totally from her life was so much easier to  
believe. Too many things pointed in that direction. Too   
little pointed to that she actually did-  
  
love him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin winced at the memory of the day Misao came running  
into his arms, three months ago. She was a complete wreck. A  
dirty, half-starved Misao just leapt into his arms and   
started crying. He was surprised that she was still standing   
on two feet. For a whole week, all she did was cry. Finally   
he and Kaoru had coaxed out what had basically happened. But   
Kenshin knew there were details she was leaving out, and he   
had no intention to force them out of her. It was her choice   
to tell him anything. He was just relieved that she let some   
of her frustrations out.   
  
"Yes. Really." Kenshin took another sip of his tea, half   
smiling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The warm steam of the bath surrounded the small furoba. Misao   
sighed with relaxation as she felt the warmth of the steaming  
water surround her. Kenji in hand, she slowly sat down in   
the bath. "There now, see Chibi-chan? It's not too bad is  
it? And after all that fuss when I was scrubbing you..."  
  
Kenji giggled and clapped his hands. "Misao-nee-chan smart!"  
  
"And pretty..." She added, smiling.   
  
Kenji's small head bobbed up and down, as his smile grew.   
"Hontou! Hontou!"  
  
Gently, Misao slowly splashed the warm water onto Kenji's   
soft baby skin, careful of his eyes. Kenji danced his palms  
against the surface of the water, creating splashes and   
making him giggle. A warm smile grew on Misao's face.  
  
Just like she always wanted-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Misao-nee-chan?" A surge of pain shot through Misao's arm as  
Kenji continued to hit Misao in the arm. Shaking her head,   
Misao left her daydreaming state.  
  
"Arei.. Kenji..." She looked around, now aware that it was  
all a dream. She smiled lightly, standing up in the, now  
cold, bath. "Let's get you dressed, kay?"  
  
Kenji nodded and shouted a bright "Hai!"  
  
Plopping Kenji onto the wooden counter of the furoba,   
Misao swiftly wrapped a small robe around the small boy,  
singing a soft melody as she did. All the while, Kenji bobbed  
his head back and forth, enjoying the melody. She then took  
a towel and lightly dried his hair enough that it was not  
completely dry, yet not soaking wet. Nodding in approval of  
her work, Misao bent down to her toiletries bucket to pull  
out her brush. The soft porcelain tingled her wrinkled finger  
tips as she slowly turned the brush around in her hand. It's  
soft pink and blue flowers had always appealed to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door burst open, letting a strong breeze fill the room.  
The chill of the fall winds sent shivers down Misao's skin,   
goose-pimples popping up all over her body. She slowly began  
to rise back up to shut the door when a voice called.  
  
"Misao-chan I thought you-" her voice cut off.  
  
Misao froze. Oh no. Her eyes grew wide as she stood up   
completely to see Kaoru at the door, her eyes wide also.   
  
"Misao-chan... you're...."  
  
A crash echoed through the furoba. The once beautiful   
porcelain brush shattered to a million pieces. The breeze   
then swept into the small shack, scattering the pieces   
everywhere. Kenji looked down to the bright pieces of pink   
and blue that now colored the floor. "Kowa-teruuu."  
  
  
  
End Chapter I  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
................  
  
  
Kay. I'm cryptic aren't I? _ Poor Aoshi. He has no idea in  
hell what's going on. And you know what, about half of you  
readers probably don't realize what is either. *evil gryn*  
But that's the way I want it. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.  
  
*ahem* However, most of my beta readers figured out what's up  
with Misao, so I guess I'm not horrifically cryptic.  
  
So how does it go? Am I totally being gross and icky doing  
this? ^^ I hope not. Pnu-kun warned me there was a fine line.  
I'm trying not to cross it ^^ HONTOU!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Scene of What's To Come:  
  
Kenshin kneeled down to Kaoru's futon and wrapped his arms   
around her figure, kissing the nape of her neck. "Please  
forgive this silly rurouni for not telling you sooner,  
koishii. However, Aoshi visiting tomorrow may bring Misao   
to.."  
  
"Or it could lead her into crying for another week," Kaoru  
added, flatly. She was still not ecstatic about Aoshi coming  
to dinner so soon after Misao's secret was let out. It   
would be too uncomfortable for everyone, especially Misao and  
Aoshi. Shaking her head, Kaoru sighed. "What a mess this is."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story. I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki   
does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who   
has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was   
created for entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	2. Rising Breeze

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn  
  
  
-Torn   
by Natalie Imbruglia  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Rising Breeze  
  
  
Slowly opening the door, Kenshin entered his bedroom to find   
Kaoru laying Kenji down to sleep. The boy was already gone,  
his thumb plugged into his mouth. Kenshin smiled at the  
sight. 'This is what I longed for all of those years.'  
  
"Is he asleep?" Kenshin questioned, even though it was  
obvious he was.  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin giving him a glare, and then turned  
back to Kenji. Her hard stare softened as a smile grew on   
her lips. "Yes, he is." She cooed.  
  
Moving to his bed clothes, he began to prepare for bed. His  
eyes wandered to his son, sleeping soundly on his futon.   
Kenshin sighed. The old rurouni hadn't slept a real night's   
sleep since he was very young, before Hiko had found him as a   
small boy. To sleep was to dream. Dream of the terrible past   
that still silently loomed over him. He had repented, yes,   
but he could never forget what he had done. So many, killed.   
By his hands. Hands that he carried his child with. Hands   
that he touched his wife with. He wondered, did Aoshi see   
himself the same way? Was that why he was always so passive  
when it came to the subject of Misao-dono? Aoshi. His   
thoughts turned to his talk with the former Okashira.  
  
"Aoshi will be joining us tomorrow at Sanosuke's dinner." He  
looked to his wife, who was now laying down herself and  
was also not facing him. Kenshin frowned. "Koishii?"  
  
"I don't think Misao-chan really wants to see Shinomori-san   
at the moment, Kenshin; let alone eat diner with him." Kaoru   
flatly said, her voice huffy.  
  
Kenshin knotted the tie around his robe firmly and then  
looked again to Kaoru. "He may just be the thing that would  
shake her out of this depression. After all Aoshi-"  
  
"She's pregnant Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin let out his breath. "I know," he whispered. "I know."  
  
'But Aoshi doesn't,' he silently added.  
  
"Know?" Kaoru sat up. "How the hell could you know?! I just  
found out today by accident! She's been here for three months  
and I never even knew-" Her eyebrows furrowed. "You cheated  
again, with that chi stuff again, didn't you?" Kenshin began   
to chuckle. Kaoru blinked, "What?" As Kenshin continued to  
laugh, Kaoru's expression softened. She couldn't watch   
Kenshin laugh for too long without laughing as well. She too   
began to giggle.   
  
Kenshin kneeled down to Kaoru's futon and wrapped his arms   
around her figure, kissing the nape of her neck. "Please  
forgive this silly rurouni for not telling you sooner,  
koishii. However, Aoshi visiting tomorrow may bring Misao  
to.."  
  
"Or it could lead her into crying for another week," Kaoru  
added, flatly. She was still not ecstatic about Aoshi coming  
to dinner so soon after Misao's secret was let out. It would   
be too uncomfortable for everyone, especially Misao and   
Aoshi. Shaking her head, Kaoru sighed. "What a mess this is."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pale moon hung in low in the night sky. The small, yet  
bright stars, dimly lit the sky giving the night an uneasy  
feel to it.   
  
Eyes open wide, Misao stared at into the darkness of her  
room. She couldn't sleep. Never could she sleep a good  
night's sleep ever since she had found out. A baby. The   
thought scared her, yet comforted her at the same time. Yes,  
true she was un-married, but it was Aoshi's and *her* baby.   
  
And nothing could change that.   
  
Not the coldness of Aoshi's eyes.  
  
Not the chill of his voice.   
  
Nothing.  
  
So why did she hide it? Misao herself was puzzled from this.  
She was so proud to be carrying Aoshi's child. Yet, she knew  
if he had ever found out that he would immediately blame  
himself and say the whole thing was a mistake. It was   
'un-honorable' even for the man who had no honor left. He   
would feel guilty. Guilty! For giving into his desires. No,   
Misao didn't want to add to his burden of guilt. She would   
much rather be happy living in secret, then having him know   
and having to live day in and day out with his guilt for   
giving life to their child.  
  
Rolling to her back, Misao quietly un-did the knot in her  
robe tie. The robe quickly gaped, exposing her silky skin to  
the moonlight. Her hands, starting at her chest, slowly  
pushed down to her stomach, her fingers tracing the newly  
formed curves.   
  
Her arms quickly moved back up to her shoulders.   
Passionately, she moved her hands around her shoulders,   
simulating the stinging memories in her mind. Her mind   
fluttered back to that night. Flashes of Aoshi's face came to  
her mind. His soft lips gently kissing the nape of her neck.   
Gasping, she forced her body to stop. No pain. Not again.   
"Aoshi," she muttered. Misao's face grew hot as tears formed   
in her eyes.   
  
It wasn't until this moment that Misao finally realized her   
situation. Alone. So alone. Even the people she usually  
could turn to- she could not bring them into this. She shook   
her head. No. I must do this alone. Choking back her tears   
she once again turned to her left side and began to control   
her breathing. Slowly, the ninja girl drifted off to sleep,  
the futon's pillow now moist from the tears shed.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OI!" Sanosuke's voice echoed through the Himura household.  
Placing his bag in the kitchen, he began to walk the hallways  
still shouting. "Anybody here?" He looked out to the sunrise  
outside. Perhaps he was just a bit early in the morning, but  
still, they knew he was coming; they should be ready!   
Sighing, Sanosuke returned to the kitchen and picked up his  
bag. 'Might as well drop off my crap in the guest room for   
the time being,' he thought to himself.  
  
As he opened the doors to his room, he noticed that a body  
was laying in the guest futon. Curious, he threw down his bag  
and crept over to the futon. There, a small girl lay.  
Sanosuke stepped back in shock.  
  
Misao?  
  
What was the weasel-girl doing here?  
  
Anxious for answers, Sanosuke placed his hand on Misao's   
shoulder and began to gently shake her body back and forth.  
"Oi- Weasel-girl... wake up!" He whispered.  
  
  
Misao stirred in her sleep. 'I only went to bed a few hours  
ago,' she thought to herself. 'I can't wake up now.' She  
groaned as she shifted to laying on her back.   
  
"Oi. Weasel-girl."  
  
No way.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Misao noticed a figure sitting above  
her. As her vision cleared, the dark blur slowly changed to  
the body of Sanosuke leaning over her. Misao quickly sat up  
and jumped back, screaming.  
  
"HEY!" Sano whispered loudly. "You want to wake up the whole  
household?!"  
  
Pointing a shaky hand at Sanosuke, Misao stuttered, half  
because of the shock, half due to her lack of sleep.  
"Sa-sa-sa-sa-no!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Misao swept her  
brush through her raven hair, stroking firmly enough to get  
out the tangles, but soft enough to not aggravate her scalp.  
"Was the journey worth it?" She asked as she continued to   
brush her hair.  
  
Sanosuke looked up from his cup of sake. A small smile grew  
on his lips. "Hell yes. I felt alive while out there."  
  
Misao slammed her brush on the small dresser in front of the  
mirror, making Sanosuke blink. "Alive..." she muttered. "I  
haven't felt like that for a while." Misao looked up to her  
reflection, yet she saw nothing. Her reflection wasn't there.  
All that she could see was nothingness. A void where her  
being once was.  
  
He continued to blink. "Oi, weasel-girl, you okay?"  
  
Shaking her head, Misao snapped out of her trance. She once  
again looked to the mirror to see her reflection. "Yeah,"  
she muttered turning to Sanosuke. "I'm fine." She attempted  
a smile.  
  
Sanosuke returned the smile. "That's good." Misao got up from   
her crouched position and walked over to Sanosuke, sitting  
across from him. Her slim figure was covered by a loose   
purple kimono, tied with a green obi. Sanosuke, to say the  
least, was surprised by this change. "Ya know, weasel-girl,   
you look pretty good in that kimono of yours," he commented,  
a smug grin tugging on the sides of his lips. "But can I ask  
what brings around the change?"  
  
Misao froze. How could she tell him that her normal  
Onibawanshuu uniform looked odd on her curving stomach? An  
excuse- Misao searched her mind for any excuse that would do.  
"I- I'm going to visit Megumi-sensei today. I just thought-   
It'd be a nice change that the usual ratty old uniform."  
  
"Fox-lady?" Sanosuke questioned. "Why are you visiting her?  
Are you sick?"  
  
Shaking her head, Misao laughed nervously. "Nothing like   
that, I'm just going in for a check up." A sly grin came  
across her face as she looked Sanosuke in the eye. "If you're  
going to come with me, you do realize that you're going to   
have to cut that mop that you call hair."  
  
Taken back by that comment, Sanosuke leaned in closer to  
Misao. "And who said I wanted to see the good doctor?"  
  
"Because," Misao whispered as she leaned closer to Sanosuke.  
"You and I both know that she's the first one you wanted to   
see when you returned to Japan."  
  
Sanosuke's face turned a slight pink color as he sat up  
straight, his hand behind his head. He laughed nervously.  
"Are you offering to cut it, weasel-girl?"  
  
Misao flinched. "Unless you want me to chop your hair off  
using Yahiko's sakobatou- I'd stop calling me that,  
horse-hair."   
  
Bringing his long locks to his face to examine, Sanosuke   
blinked. "Horse hair?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Yes, it looks like a horse's mane. Now why   
don't we cut that hair, hmm?" With a jerk of her hands,  
Misao's kunai appeared in-between her knuckles.   
  
Sanosuke jumped back. "Oi! What are you doing?! You aren't  
going to cut my hair with those are you weasel-girl?!"  
  
Placing all but one of the kunai on the ground, Misao took  
a long lock of Sanosuke's hair. She paused, with an evil grin   
on her face. "If you keep calling me that, I'm going to cut  
more than just your hair. Oi! And don't fidget either~"  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do with the crazy weseal-OOF!"  
  
Misao took her elbow out of Sanosuke's shoulder, "That's what  
you get!"  
  
The two sat basking in the sunlight as Misao cut the long   
locks that Sanosuke had acquired during his world wide trip.  
The two chatted small talk for a while but then became silent   
for a long period of time, until Sanosuke grew so weary of   
the silence he had to force conversation out of Misao. He   
thought it was odd that the loud-mouthed weasel girl was   
being quiet. Too quiet. Eerily quiet. "So, why are you  
staying here with Kenshin, wea- ano, I mean Misao."  
  
Misao was too busy combing out the final tangles of  
Sanosuke's hair, which now looked like it used to before he  
left on his journey, to think before she spoke. Unconsciously   
she muttered, "I'm having a baby."  
  
She didn't know why she told him. Maybe it was just because  
she needed to actually tell someone, finally. After all, she  
was well aware that Kenshin, and now Kaoru, knew about her  
secret, but she hadn't actually _told_ someone. Maybe it was  
because she wanted to prove to herself that she was indeed   
proud that she was carrying Aoshi's child. Lowering her eye  
sight to Sanosuke's eyes, her lips curved to a wistful   
smile. Maybe it was because the old chicken-head made her  
feel comfortable.  
  
Despite her reasons, it was too late after the fact that  
Misao realized what she had just blurted out. Sanosuke, for   
one, was surprised. It was obvious due to his confused face   
and blinking eyes. Misao hollowly laughed, "I- I'm sorry."  
Tears slowly began to form around the rims of her eyes. "I-  
I don't know why I just said that..." She finally managed  
to say without bursting into tears right then and there. Too  
much pain was in her heart. She needed to vent. But poor  
Sano, he didn't need this. Misao gasped for air, trying to   
force back her tears. She could tell that Sanosuke was  
getting uncomfortable with the whole scene. She rose to leave.  
She would not allow herself to cry in front of him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand curve around her waist. Her eyes  
widened as Sanosuke gently pulled her back to the floor,  
allowing her to collapse in his chest. She cried. Cried for  
so long. Her sobbing sent pangs down Sanosuke's spine. Damn  
that Shinomori. Somehow, he had _something_ to do with Misao  
being in all this pain. He always did.  
  
Letting out a few more quiet sobs, Misao pulled back from  
Sanosuke's embrace and looked him directly in his eyes. Tears  
still moistened the sea-foam colored jewels. Yet, the tears  
made them seem even more beautiful. Sanosuke caught himself  
blushing at her.  
  
"I'm sorry-" Misao muttered, half sobbing.  
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "Don't be. Even weasel-girls need   
a shoulder to cry on once in a while."  
  
Misao giggled, still trying to hold back her tears from  
flowing at maximum again. She motioned to Sanosuke's hair;  
a small smile grew on her lips. "Your hair looks good." For  
a second, Sano blinked at the comment, but then nervously  
laughed, his hand behind his head. Misao giggled at his odd,  
yet entertaining behavior.  
  
Thank you chicken-head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the sun set behind him, Aoshi began to make his way to   
the Kamiya dojo. His footsteps were heavier than his usual  
light ninja stride. He was in deep thought, trying to   
decipher what was going on.  
  
He knew Himura knew more than he was letting on. That much  
was obvious to just what Himura was telling him last night.  
But this was Himura- and if he promised not to reveal any  
more he would keep his lips sealed.   
  
  
'If you were so concerned with Misao-dono's health, why did   
you let her leave the Aoiya, de gozaru ka?'  
  
  
A question that puzzled him. This was more than just a duty  
to protect. Far more. Just the knowledge of Misao being fine  
would suffice if he were merely protecting her. Yet, something  
was restraining him from returning to Kyoto, to once again   
assume the empty void of Okashira.   
  
His thoughts traced back to when he was preparing to leave  
for Tokyo.  
  
  
Okina stepped into his room, demanding what Aoshi thought he  
was doing.  
  
'I'm going to Tokyo.' Aoshi calmly said, packing his  
belongings. Okina could tell by his voice that he was dead  
serious.  
  
'WHAT?!' Okina's eyes grew wide. 'Why? Misao-chan said she   
was fine! Aoshi, don't make this any worse than it is.'  
  
Aoshi turned to Okina, his pack already thrown over his   
shoulders. 'And what would you have me do, Okina? Have Misao  
stay in Tokyo _forever_?' A look of fear and anger filled  
Aoshi's eyes. He had still not forgiven Okina for allowing   
Misao to leave in the first place. It was *his* fault that  
Aoshi had to ignore Misao for that month after his night with  
her. He was so afraid of what might happen if the word got  
out. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself   
otherwise, he knew that Okina knew about Misao and Aoshi's   
night together.   
  
That's why he allowed her to leave.  
  
Aoshi knew it.  
  
--So why can't I leave this place of anguish as well? It's   
worse to have to live in flashbacks of the past then to face  
the painful present-- Aoshi bitterly thought, glaring into  
Okina's eyes.  
  
'Fine then.' Okina shook his head in defeat. 'Just...' he  
paused, 'bring her back, please? Despite what you think, we  
all miss Misao-chan.'  
  
  
  
Aoshi took another step towards the dojo. It felt as if his  
legs were giving up on carrying him. Something was stopping   
him from going any further.  
  
  
'And tell Aoshi... tell Aoshi that I'll be fine and that I'm   
perfectly all right. I'm not upset at him about anything. And   
I never was.'  
  
  
So why did she leave? It just all didn't make sense. Aoshi  
bit down on his lip, confused at the whole situation that had  
developed. Himura said there was something wrong with her   
health, yet Misao said she was fine.   
  
Too many contradictions.  
  
Misao, on one hand, is not the type to lie. Never, in his  
knowledge has she ever lied to anyone, especially him. Yet  
Himura was not one to bluff either.  
  
Who was he supposed to believe?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao had to hold back her laughter as she and Sanosuke   
approached the Himura residence. Sanosuke had made a --less  
than great-- impression on Megumi during the visit. As Misao   
was being examined, Sanosuke leaned on a near-by countertop;   
fully determined to be shown proof that Misao was indeed   
pregnant. He still had his doubts that the hyper-active  
weasel-girl was going to be a mother. Megumi asked him again   
if he wanted to be present for the check-up. Sanosuke said  
how bad could it be. At that moment, Misao took her kimono  
off, so Megumi could begin the examination; resulting in a   
complete nose bleed and the chicken-head crashing down on the   
ground, and taking about 50 bottles of medicine with him.   
  
Not being able to resist any further, Misao burst into   
convulsions of giggles. "Oi, Sano... I never knew you were so  
slick with the ladies."  
  
"Che." Sanosuke glared at Misao as he brushed off some of the  
power that still remained on his gi. It would take weeks to  
fully get out some of the stains put there by Megumi's   
medicines. "You could have warned me ahead of time about that   
weasel-girl."  
  
Misao giggled again. "And what would you have expected me to  
say? 'Oh, by the way chicken-head, I'm going to be nude from  
the stomach up during this examination?' And miss that  
price-less look on your face? Come on, you know me better  
than that!" She cleared her throat, trying to stop herself  
from making a total fool of Sanosuke, for now. After all, he  
did cheer her up earlier. "Really, you are so weak."  
  
"Oh *excuse me*? *You're* the one that is carrying a child in  
that tiny body of yours." Sanosuke's face was now beaming  
with a smug grin. "Yes, I think you are the weaker of the two  
of us, *Oka-san*. You probably can't even make it back to the  
dojo!" He teased.  
  
Misao stopped dead in her steps and scowled at Sanosuke.   
Before she could blink, Misao found herself in his arms,  
being carried the rest of the way. A slight flush came upon  
her cheeks. "Oi, Sano." She said, wrapping her arms around  
his neck, just in case he called her weasel-girl again.   
"Thanks for listening to me gripe today. It helped me feel a  
lot better."  
  
"Don't mention it, cutie." Sanosuke winked at the shocked   
ninja. Had Sano just said something --Misao gulped-- nice?  
The warm feeling that touched the side of her ears grew as  
a more distinct blush came to Misao's cheeks.  
  
"Mou, Sano... if you're not careful I might-"  
  
"Misao?" A voice behind the two echoed through Misao's ears.  
That icy voice- No- It couldn't possibly be.   
  
Not him.   
  
Not now.   
  
Not here.  
  
Misao's eyes grew wide as she turned to the tall man, dressed  
in a trenchcoat standing behind her, glaring at the couple.  
  
Aoshi-sama.  
  
  
End Chapter II  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*blinks* Cliffhangers are becoming more and more evil when  
they're coming from me. I've noticed this....  
  
In reference to the "chi cheating" stuff, I refer you to  
"All That Matters" by Risu-sama; which can be read at:  
  
http://welcome.to/TheAkabeko  
  
  
*jumps around* Sorry this took a little longer than anyone  
expected. Writing the Sano x Misao scenes were not easy for  
me. I'm, as Pnu-kun says, an AM purest. *giggles* Yeah I   
believe he's correct on this one (there has yet to be one  
that he's *not* correct on).  
  
Props go out to Pnu-kun and Jen-chan for listening to my  
ideas and complaints over the past week when I had writer's  
block, or when I wasn't sure the scene with Misao in her  
room went across the line, or just the exchanges between Sano   
and Misao. They've been there to beta read and listen to my  
insanity. They deserve awards for that :D Not many can   
withstand my fan fiction kookiness for more than twenty   
minutes, let alone a week o_O  
  
And Pnu-kun:  
  
*looks at the line*   
  
I think I'm only about a millimeter away from it now ^^;;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Scene of What's To Come:  
  
"So Shinomori-san," Kaoru tried to put forth a pleasant  
voice, but since most of the events that night had shot to   
hell, it was tough to pretend to still be kind. "How long are  
you planning to stay in Tokyo?"  
  
Looking up slightly to Misao, Aoshi quickly muttered, "Until  
Misao returns to the Aoiya."  
  
"I'm never returning to Kyoto." Misao quickly replied, her  
voice cold and direct.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story. I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki   
does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who   
has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was   
created for entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	3. Motionless Clouds

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
  
  
- You Can Still Be Free  
by Savage Garden  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III: Motionless Clouds  
  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" Misao squeaked out, squirming in Sanosuke's   
grip. Avoiding to see the scene at play, Aoshi continued to   
walk towards the Himura residence. Sanosuke gently lead   
Misao's legs to the ground, her feet making a soft plop on   
the ground. Her face a beet red, Misao took a step towards   
Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama?" She repeated.  
  
He paused in his stride.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, what are you doing here?" She said, half  
laughing from embarrassment.  
  
Aoshi did not find anything funny with what he had just   
witnessed. Was this the reason Misao had left the Aoiya? She  
was in love with Sagara, was that it? Refusing to look at the  
two, he continued on walking, muttering "Himura invited me to  
dinner this evening."  
  
Taking another step forward, Misao swallowed hard. The lump   
in the back of her throat was killing her. Not even a day had   
passed since she promised to live without Aoshi, and here she  
was, pining for him all over again. "Aoshi-sama-" She blurted  
out, quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Aoshi stopped and turned to face Misao directly. Misao  
was puzzled by the look in his eyes. Behind his normal icy  
stare there usually was nothing. But now, there was fear in  
his eyes. Fear and hurt.   
  
Misao really didn't know why she called to him. She just  
wanted to utter his name. Aoshi. Aoshi. She could say it a   
million times and never tire of it. It had been almost three  
months since she had seen him, four since he had talked to  
her. Just seeing his eyes again made her long to reach out  
and touch. Touch him, again.  
  
Growing impatient with her silence, Aoshi turned back to the   
dojo and continued to walk, leaving in silence. Sanosuke  
watched as Misao's eyes agazed on Aoshi.   
  
"Oi, cutie?"  
  
Misao took a breath in as she snapped out of her daydream.   
Turning to Sanosuke, she smiled a fake smile.  
  
  
When will I be able to truly smile again?  
  
  
"Yes, Sano?" He was being kind, so she could at least refrain  
from calling him chicken-head just this once.  
  
Unconsciously, Sano placed his left hand behind his head.  
"Look- I'm uh- sorry if I just made things worse."  
  
Misao shook her head. "It's okay." She then silently followed  
the path of Aoshi. Coming to dinner? She would have to see   
him again! Misao bit on her lip, a small amount of blood  
trickling from her mouth. A moment, yes she could handle. But  
she was not so sure she could sit down and eat dinner with   
Aoshi. Not knowing what he didn't. Not when the baby was  
right there, inside her, without him even knowing it.  
Drooping her shoulders, Misao proceeded to enter the   
household through the kitchen.  
  
Misao's exit did not go unnoticed by Sanosuke. He watched as  
the poor ninja girl bore the weight of the world on her  
shoulders. Growling, he cursed under his breath.   
  
Damn him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru turned to the opening slide door at the kitchen, a   
smile on her face. "Welcome home, Misao-chan!"  
  
A solemn look drowned Misao's usual happy expression. Her  
usual silly smile, was now a long frown that seemed to end at  
her chin. Normally, Misao would come bouncing into a room, a  
burst of energy, bringing a warm feeling to everyone in her  
presence. But now, it seemed as if she dragged the weight of  
the world along with her, her body slouched over, like a   
child who knows he has gotten in trouble. This wasn't a good   
sign. "Okaeri," she quietly muttered.  
  
Frowning, a feeling of worry came upon Kaoru. "How, how did  
the appointment go at Megumi's?" Kaoru asked, trying to   
sound as cheerful as possible. Maybe something was wrong with  
the baby or something to that effect. Poor Misao-chan, she   
couldn't take another blow. Tightening her jaw, Karou thought  
to herself, 'Well, no matter, I'll be there to help her   
through whatever was wrong.'  
  
"Fine." Misao flatly said.   
  
Her voice sounded so cold- so dead. 'Like Shinomori-san's...'   
Kaoru noted.   
  
After a pause, Misao asked, "Why is Aoshi-sama coming to   
dinner?"  
  
Kaoru froze in place, her face draining of its color.   
Sighing, Misao could tell she was right. They tried to hide   
it from her. Kaoru smiled weakly at Misao, who was now   
approaching Kenji sitting on the counter. "How did- how did   
you know about it?" More false cheerfulness.  
  
"Aoshi-sama is here." Misao said quickly, bringing the   
conversation to an end. There was so much hurt in her voice.   
To think, they invited Aoshi without even telling her. She  
left Kyoto to get away from him, and now she was being   
requested to have dinner with him?!  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She knew this was a terrible idea. Kenshin   
would get a pounding for this one. "It was Kenshin's idea,   
Misao-chan, not mine. I tried to tell him you wouldn't want   
to talk to Shinomori-san, honestly I did-" Kaoru turned to   
Misao, who was now playing with Kenji. A red ball in her  
hand, she teased the small boy by moving it to and fro.   
  
Kenji giggled and reached out for his big sister.   
"Misao-nee-chan! Misao-nee-chan!"  
  
"So you expect me and Aoshi-sama to just kiss and make-up,   
making everything better, ne?" Kaoru's eyes widened. How   
could Misao talk so coldly, as she played with her son so  
kindly? The voice and the person in front of her did not  
match, at all.  
  
For a moment, Kaoru was silent, contemplating her answer to   
Misao's question. "Well..."  
  
Misao's eyes flashed with anger. "I wish-" She muttered.   
Slamming her hands against the counter, she pushed herself to  
stand tall in front of Kaoru. "I wish you two would just stay  
out of it!!" She screamed, as tears formed in her eyes.   
The cold aura emitting off of Misao upset Kenji. Seeing his  
nee-chan this upset brought tears to his eyes as he began to   
wail, kicking his legs and lashing out at the air with both   
arms. Misao ran to the door, sobbing loudly as she hid her   
face in her hands. As she slammed open the kitchen door,   
Kenshin awaited her on the other side. Misao looked Kenshin   
directly in the eyes, hate swirling in the seafoam blue. She   
then sobbed loudly and rushed past the rurouni, running to her   
room and again slamming the door open and shut.  
  
Kenshin turned to watch Misao storm off. Even after she had  
disappeared into the hallway, he continued to watch, as if  
the whole scene played again in slow motion. He then turned  
to his wife and blinked. Shaking her head, Kaoru muttered, "I  
knew it was a bad idea." Kenshin took a step into the kitchen  
as Kaoru tended to her crying son. Quickly walking to Kenshin,  
Kaoru placed Kenji into the hands of his father. It was all  
his mess, Kenshin should at least do something about it.   
  
Kenshin bounced Kenji on his hip, trying to calm him down.  
Looking to his wife, he half smiled saying "Aoshi is here  
de gozaru."  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin and glared. "No, really?" Kaoru said   
sarcastically. Kenshin laughed nervously as a sweatdrop ran   
down his head. Sighing, Kaoru made her way to the door  
saying, "I'm going to go talk to her. Try not to ruin any   
more lives while I'm gone."  
  
As Kaoru left, she could hear a faint 'oro' coming from the   
kitchen. She let out a soft chuckle, but quickly cleared her  
throat so she can remain serious. She paused as she  
approached Misao's room. Clearing her throat, she then called  
out, "Misao-chan. Can I come in please?"   
  
Silence.   
  
Kaoru tapped her foot impatiently. Still, no answer. "Well,   
I'm coming in Misao-chan!" She announced. Upon opening the   
door she found Misao curled up on her futon, crying.   
  
"Misao-chan!" Kaoru cried as she dashed to Misao's side,   
wrapping her arms around the small ninja's body.  
  
Pausing, Misao sobbed again. "What if I accidentally tell  
him? He'd have to live the rest of his life with that damned   
guilt of this, like he did something wrong!" She paused,   
looking to Kaoru with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing  
wrong with this is there?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head no, reassuring Misao. "No not at all.   
However I do think that you should-"  
  
Misao cut Kaoru off, "How can I show my face to him-" she  
said in-between sobs. "Just seeing him outside... I didn't   
know what to say to him! There's so much he doesn't even  
know! I can't just.. I can't tell him about.." She buried her   
face in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Gods, I'd   
look like such a fat, ugly, blubbering fool in front of him!"  
  
Cooing, Kaoru patted Misao on the back. "What are you talking  
about, Misao-chan?" She softly patted Misao on her stomach.  
"You're barley showing, and you can't even tell when you   
wear a kimono. And you're not ugly dear- you've very pretty."  
  
Misao sniffed, turning her face towards Kaoru's. "And what   
about the blubbering part?" She asked, a small laugh hidden  
in her crying.  
  
Half laughing, Kaoru pushed Misao's bangs out of her eyes.   
"You always had a way with words, Misao-chan." The two  
giggled. It was then that Kaoru noticed a stain on Misao's   
right arm. Medicine from the clinic no doubt. Taking the  
part of the stained cloth in her arms, Kaoru tried to rub out  
the stain.   
  
Misao blinked at what Kaoru was doing. "Ka-Ka-"  
  
"There's a stain," She answered before Misao could question.  
Throwing her hands up in defeat she said, "Oh I give up!  
You'll have to wear a different kimono until I can get that   
washed."  
  
Shaking her head, a look of worry came across Misao's face.   
"This is the only kimono I brought with me, it was my  
Oka-san's." She wiped a few of her remaining tears away with   
her sleeves as she spoke.  
  
"Well then," A long fox smile grew on Kaoru's face. "You'll   
just have to borrow one of mine then." Leaving Misao in dust  
and shock from her dash out of the room, Kaoru returned a few  
seconds later with a teal kimono in hand. Its fine silk was   
embroidered with red leaves and gold flowers. Complimenting  
the teal was a red obi, stitched with an elaborate design in  
gold. Misao's jaw dropped. "So, do you like it?" Kaoru said,  
beaming. She would do everything she could to make this night  
less painful for Misao, even let her borrow her *own*  
mother's kimono.  
  
Speechless, Misao finally managed a nod. She looked up to   
Kaoru, her eyes moist again. "Thank you Karou-kun."  
  
"No problem." She motioned for her to get up. "Come, let's   
get you all prettied up." Kaoru spread open the kimono, a   
smile on her face.  
  
'If only tonight's problems could be solved so easily,' Kaoru   
bitterly thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Forgive us for being late," Kaoru bowed to the three men,  
already sitting at the food filled table. "Kenji is bit fussy   
tonight."  
  
Kenshin shook his head, a smile on his face. "Don't worry   
about it, koishii." He then blinked, noticing that Kenji, for   
once was not with his mother. "Where is Kenji-kun, anyway,  
Koishii?"  
  
"Right here." Misao muttered, walking in, holding Kenji to  
her hip. The borrowed kimono look magnificent on Misao,   
brining out the curves in her hips and the blue in her eyes.  
  
"Oh there you are, Misao-dono," Kenshin said, a smile  
directed at the silent Aoshi.  
  
Glancing up at Misao was all Aoshi could do, and even then he  
only could only look up to her feet. After what he had  
witnessed earlier with Saraga, it was very obvious to Aoshi  
why she had left the Aoiya. He nodded in acknowledgment to  
the women's entrance.  
  
"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke smiled, "Cutie!" Aoshi flinched. "You   
two are looking nice tonight. Very good sights for my poor,  
worn eyes."  
  
Kaoru let out an embarrassed laugh as she turned to Misao.  
"Oi, chicken-head, you're so kind." As Kaoru wrapped her arms   
around Kenji to take him, Kenji tightened his grip on his  
'big sister'. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this. Kenji usually  
wasn't this clingy with anyone but herself. "Kenji-kun, don't  
you want to eat dinner with Mama?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kenji tightened his arms around Misao's  
neck. "No, Kenji eat with Misao-nee-chan!"  
  
Misao smiled gently, patting Kenji on the head. "It's all   
right Kaoru-kun, I'll feed him tonight. Consider this a  
night off." Nodding towards the whining child, she added,   
"Besides, I don't think he's going to let go without a  
fight."  
  
Sighing of defeat, Kaoru took her place at the table. "Okay   
then, just make sure he chews everything well."  
  
Misao also took her spot at the table, directly across from  
Aoshi. Rolling her eyes, she nodded to Kaoru's nagging  
request, "Hai, hai."  
  
The dinner was consumed in complete silence. Frequently,   
Karou would glare at her husband as the simple rurouni would   
smile and nod, mentally telling her that this would be the   
best path to set things right. The only occasional sounds   
came from Kenji, making a fuss over how 'yoshi' the unagi, or   
as Kenji pronounced it 'usagi', was. Misao cooed him to be   
quiet. Each time, Aoshi would glance up to her, watching   
attentfully as she fed the toddler with love. In fact, he had   
been secretly watching her the entire meal, his mind going   
over and over all that had happened in just the past two   
days. Misao didn't look sick. Kenshin had told him something   
was wrong was with her health; but what? This puzzled him   
greatly, as did the scene with Sagara earlier that evening.   
Was the feeling that came over him-- jealousy?  
  
Taking a sip of his tea, he decided that wasn't it. It was   
being protective. From where he was, out of earshot, it   
looked as if Sagara was doing harm to Misao. His Misao.  
  
Aoshi clenched his teeth.  
  
She was never his Misao, how could his self-conscious claim  
her like that?  
  
'You just never allowed for her to become *your* Misao,' his  
heart echoed to him.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Misao looked up at Aoshi, pausing in feeding Kenji. For a   
second, she stared at him. Was that -longing- in her eyes?  
Misao quickly diverted her eyes as soon as she realized that  
Aoshi was staring back at her as well. She smiled to Kenji,   
and offered another piece of 'usagi'. Giggling, Kenji chomped  
away on the piece from Misao's chopsticks. Yet, from behind  
his long bangs, Aoshi continued to watch her.  
  
Sanosuke also watched as Aoshi and Misao played visual   
hide-and-go-seek with each other, snarling as he scarffed   
down his rice. This was all he could take. This whole dinner   
was a complete disaster. "Well, this party is certainly   
lively." He commented sarcastically, glaring at Aoshi, who   
returned the favor.  
  
Kaoru's face sunk. How dare he! Doesn't he realize how hard  
this whole thing was for Misao? Kenshin, noticing his wife's  
tension, searched for her hand, clasping down on it tightly.  
He let out a gentle laugh as he said, "But it's so nice to   
have everyone back together." Kenshin continued to laugh  
nervously, as Karou squeezed on Kenshin's hand. Hard.  
  
"So Shinomori-san," Kaoru tried to put forth a pleasant  
voice, but since most of the events that night had shot to   
hell, it was tough to pretend to still be kind. "How long are  
you planning to stay in Tokyo?"  
  
Looking up slightly to Misao, Aoshi quickly muttered, "Until  
Misao returns to the Aoiya."  
  
"I'm never returning to Kyoto." Misao quickly replied, her  
voice cold and direct.  
  
Laughing nervously, a small sweatdrop formed on Kaoru's  
forehead. Misao turned her kept her attention on feeding  
Kenji. "Where are you staying?" Kaoru asked, attempting to  
change the subject.  
  
Still watching Misao, Aoshi muttered, "To the woods a few   
miles west of here." He took a small amount of rice from his  
bowl and began to chew; the first actual food that Aoshi had  
eaten all night.  
  
"The woods?" Kaoru repeated as Aoshi nodded. "Well we can't   
have that!" Both Misao and Kenshin's attention shot up  
towards Kaoru as she continued. "Why don't you stay here,  
Shinomori-san? It might be a bit crowded, with all the guests  
we have here, but its certainly better than staying in the  
woods." Misao quickly opened her mouth to protest, but was  
stopped by a friendly smile from Kaoru.  
  
Seeing that there was no easy way to refuse Kaoru's request,  
Aoshi looked up to her and nodded. "Very well then, I shall  
stay for a week." He then turned his head to the front, where  
Misao was staring at him.  
  
What was that emotion in her eyes? It was unreadable. Fear?  
Hate? Aoshi couldn't decipher what her eyes were trying to   
tell him. She quickly turned down to Kenji and finished   
feeding the toddler.  
  
Suddenly the door was slammed open, a beaming Yahiko behind  
it. "Oi, minna, sorry I'm late. Tsubame kept me a bit longer  
to help clean dishes." Smiling at the return of his idol  
Sanosuke, Yahiko immediately sat down beside him bowing.  
"Sano, it's so great to have you back. Please, I want you to  
come see what I have learned over the past four years that   
you have been away."  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded. "We're in the middle of dinner!"  
  
"It's okay Jou-chan," Sanosuke said, rising from the table,  
the last rice ball in hand, "It's not like I'd be missing  
anything anyway." Yahiko quickly jumped up and followed   
Sanosuke outside to the backyard, jumping up and down, acting  
so unlike his age of 15. Kenshin chuckled to himself as he  
watched the young swordsman talk like a five year old,  
wanting to show off a new trick they had learned to his  
parents.  
  
Kenji sniffed loudly. Kenshin winced, 'Speaking of children,'  
Letting out a loud cry, Kenji began kicking his arms   
and legs back and forth, ignoring Misao's attempts to calm  
him down. "It's about time for the young one to go to bed."  
Kenshin finished his thought out loud. Nodding to her   
husband, Kaoru happily rose from the table, placing her empty   
rice bowl in the center to be picked up later.  
  
Walking over to Misao, Kaoru extended her arms out, "Here,  
it's time for Kenji-kun to go to bed anyway.." With a small  
smile on her face, Misao lifted Kenji up to the arms of his  
mother. However, it was clear that Misao really didn't want  
to give the toddler back to his mother. Once in the arms of  
his mother, Kenji buried his face in her chest, slowly   
calming down from the crying spell. Kaoru, maneuvering  
around the tired Kenji, bowed to everyone at the dinner   
table. "Good evening everyone. I hope you enjoyed the dinner   
that Kenshin prepared."  
  
"Koishii," Kenshin said, standing up from the table also.   
"I'll help you put him to bed." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at   
Kenshin as he jerked his head towards Misao and Aoshi.   
Slowly, she nodded understanding that Kenshin was trying to   
get the two alone. However bad she thought the idea was, she  
knew that Aoshi and Misao needed some time to talk. Alone.   
Bowing in honor to his guests, Kenshin joined his exiting   
wife, trotting to keep up with her fast dash from the dinning  
room.  
  
Now alone together, Aoshi and Misao, for the briefest of   
seconds, stared longingly at each other.   
  
Misao wanted so much to tell Aoshi about the baby. She would  
scream it from the roof of the house if she could. Yet, she  
knew that if told, Aoshi would reject the truth, and further  
crawl into his shell. Oh Gods how she wanted to touch him   
once again, like she had that night.  
  
He too had to restrain himself from leaping over the table  
and wrapping Misao in his embrace. To hold her tight,  
protecting her from whatever threatened her, including the  
damned Sagara. He could hold her like that forever. Hearts a  
beat together, close enough to show her how much he-  
  
Aoshi brought his hands up closer to his face, and stared at   
them in disbelief. He loved her, but yet he couldn't. His   
protective system wouldn't allow him to. Aoshi was a cold  
man who loved no one--- not even the petite beautiful ninja  
girl. He snapped his head up again, staring at Misao with his  
ice blue eyes. Misao had gone back to eating, no longer   
staring at him. Her bangs slightly in the way of her eyes,   
drawing Aoshi's attention to her mouth. The two lips were   
slightly parted, begging for him to kiss them; conquer them   
and make them his. Turning his eyes away from the sweet   
temptation, Aoshi decided that the best thing to do, for the   
moment, was to try and talk to her, to find out what was   
wrong with her health, as Kenshin had told him the previous   
night. A bead of perspiration slid down his forehead, to the  
tip of his nose.   
  
He was- nervous?  
  
Clearing his throat, Aoshi finally gathered the will power to  
speak to her again, "Misao?"  
  
Misao paused in her eating, a piece of unagi still between   
her chopsticks, waiting to be eaten. She looked up to Aoshi,  
a look of surprise on her face. She hadn't been expecting   
Aoshi to say anything. She had been expecting the rest of the  
night to be in the accursed silence that she had become so   
used to the month before she had left the Aoiya. Ignoring  
her, and only her. Not knowing what was going inside her  
body. "Y-yes, Aoshi-sama?" Her voice faltered.  
  
Placing his bowl into the stack started by Kaoru, Aoshi once  
again diverted his eye vision from Misao. Again, the eerie  
silence. Misao swallowed, staring at him, uncomfortable of   
the silence that now stood between the two. "Kenshin," he   
finally muttered. "Kenshin tells me that-" he paused again,  
biting down at his jaw. Why couldn't he just come out and  
talk to her like he had before. Why was he so scared talk to   
her now? Was it because of that night? Shaking his head out  
of *those* thoughts once more, he turned his attention back  
to the present. "You are not- feeling well." Finally, the   
words had come to his mouth. He had been choking on them all  
dinner, wanting to ask her, but never being able to find the  
right moment.  
  
Blinking, Misao looked questionably at Aoshi. 'Not feeling  
well? Is that what he calls pregnancy?' She asked herself,  
confused on the question. But she knew Kenshin would never  
tell Aoshi. Kenshin, as well as Kaoru, thought it would be  
best for *her* to tell Aoshi. After all, it was *their* baby.  
Scowling at her duty, Misao wished that they would either   
just tell him themselves, or stay out of it. She had made the  
conscious decision not to tell Aoshi, ever. But things were  
making it harder and harder to follow that vow. "No," she   
spoke in a sing-song voice, taunting Aoshi in a way. "I don't  
*think* I'm ill." She pretended to think for a second, and  
then smiled a fake smile, "No, there's nothing I can think   
of." Behind her grin, Misao glared at the unknowing Aoshi.  
Maybe that would get him off her case. Clearing her throat,  
Misao then requested, "Please pass the rice, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Following her wishes, Aoshi did so, giving her a suspicious  
look as she piled rice over the top of the rim of the bowl.  
He couldn't remember when he had seen Misao eat so much. Of  
course, while she was at the Aoiya, it was not uncommon for  
Aoshi to eat in his room, in solitude. He liked the peace,   
especially when he was eating. Coolly, he commented, "Misao,  
you know, you shouldn't eat to much-"  
  
"Mind your own business!" She snapped back quickly. Who was  
he not to tell her to eat? Quickly, she shoved three gigantic  
piles of rice into her mouth, chewing furiously. Swallowing   
hard, she glared at Aoshi, adding: "If you *must* know, I  
have to replenish my energy from all the work that I have   
done today."  
  
"And hanging all over Sagara, like some love-sick puppy, uses  
energy?" Aoshi questioned, his voice cold and sharp, piercing  
into Misao's heart.  
  
Aoshi blinked at himself. 'Huh? I just said that-' he  
swallowed, 'didn't I?' Looking up to Misao, he dreaded to see  
her reaction. He was jealous, and didn't realize it.  
  
Shaking with anger, Misao slammed her chopsticks down on the  
table. Slowly, she raised her head, glaring across the table.   
Her seafoam eyes were fuming. She couldn't believe that he   
had just said that. Sanosuke was trying to make her feel   
better! Of course, he wouldn't know because he was not   
informed about her situation. "How dare you!" She yelled.  
"I can't believe, *you* of *all* people, would be jealous of  
chicken-head merely trying to be nice to me!" Scowling at  
Aoshi, she coldly added, "But you wouldn't know about being  
nice Aoshi. You have seemed to have forgotten the meaning of  
that word as you have a thousand others just like them, when   
you left with Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyotoko- Whatever  
happened to our *loving* Aoshi-sama?"   
  
Aoshi stared at Misao in shock. How long had she had these  
frustrations held up inside of her? Unlike he, Misao couldn't  
hold her emotions in long before it would tear her up.   
  
Misao screamed in frustration. His silence only angered her  
further. Storming out of the dinning room, Misao slammed the   
door shut, echoing throughout the house.   
  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin, a frown on her face. Kenshin merely  
sighed.  
  
  
With his head knelt, his bangs hung over her eyes. His fists,  
tightened, lay in his lap. Aoshi bit his lip. She was right.  
Where had his loving attitude disappear to?   
  
Softly, to himself, he answered Misao's question, as well as   
his own.   
  
"He is long gone Misao."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark air in the house was thick and musty. The previous  
night's rain had leaked onto the floor, creating various  
puddles spread throughout the floor area. Eijiro cautiously  
walked to the end of the room, where a small candle  
flickered. Next to the candle stand was his master, silently  
meditating, the twelve of his men behind him, mimicking his  
silent meditation.  
  
"Sir," Eijiro's voice echoed through the room.  
  
His master did not react. Instead, he continued to meditate,  
ignoring his decibel's request for an audience.   
  
"Ryuu-sama," Eijiro spoke with urgency. His master needed to  
hear the news that was reported to him by one of their clan's  
spies. "Ryuu-sama-"  
  
"I hope this is very crucial," Hae Ryuu interrupted, finally   
speaking. Slowly, he opened his eyes, glaring at Eijiro with  
his icy green eyes. "Interrupting my meditation Eijiro-kun, I  
have killed men for doing lesser things."  
  
Falling to one knee, Eijiro bowed to his master. "Forgive my  
intrusion, Ryuu-sama, but I thought it most important that   
you hear this."  
  
The twelve sitting behind Ryuu were now attent, watching the  
scene play before them. "Out with it, Eijiro-kun," Ryuu   
demanded, his voice almost shouting.  
  
"Ryuu-sama," Eijiro bowed his head further down. "We have  
just gotten word that Shinomori Aoshi is in Tokyo. You   
ordered us to tell you the moment that he returned."   
  
Ryuu's eyebrow raised with curiosity. "Hmmm, so it seems my   
former okashira is in town... interesting."  
  
Raising his head, Eijiro looked quizingly at his master,  
"Sir?" He questioned, wanting his master to elaborate.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, after the Tokugawa period crumbled, us  
at the Oniwabanshuu had no purpose. Some of us were offered  
governmental positions, including myself." Ryuu closed his   
eyes, his mind in deep thought, remembering his old past.   
"However, I was skeptical of the job I was offered, which was  
a weapons assistant and tester. My okashira, Shinomori Aoshi,  
urged me to take the job, saying it was for the best. He,  
however, never took a governmental position, declining all  
that was presented to him." Sighing, Ryuu opened his eyes   
and looked at Eijiro, still listening to his master's tale.  
"I digress. The position was as dangerous as I thought.  
During a testing procedure, an explosion went off, causing a  
great fire. I barley escaped with my life. I did however-" he  
paused, lifting up his right arm, showing he had no right  
hand. "-Lose my sword hand in the blast. I have never   
forgiven him for ruining my life."  
  
Eijiro lowered his head once more, "Your orders, Ryuu-sama?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
End Chapter III  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
^^ It's nice to have a little light-hearted-ness for once, no  
matter how short, ne? *rolls eyes* That dinner scene took   
forever _ 


	4. Raindrops

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dareka wo mamoru koto nante  
Kantan ni dekinai ne  
Kimi ni furuame mo  
Tomerarenai yo  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai  
Chippokena yuuki demo  
  
  
Protecting someone  
Is not an easy thing to do, is it?  
I can't stop the rain  
From falling on your head either.  
Even with only a little courage--  
I don't want to give up.  
  
  
- Namida wa Shitte iru [Tears Know]  
Rurouni Kenshin Ending Theme  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: Raindrops  
  
  
A chill.  
  
Those ice daggers of yours pierce me at my most vulnerable   
part. I try to turn away, yet the cold wind of your voice   
calls to me, asking me to stay- to remain in your blizzard,   
if not just for a moment longer. I dare not deny the rare   
request from you, seeing as you hardly even speak anymore.   
Stuttering, I accepted your request and shifted my weight   
around as I sat on my knees, staring at your towering shadow.  
  
Chills again ran through my body.  
  
It seemed like hours before any noise echoed through the room  
again. We sat there, staring at each other, for -what seemed-  
an eternity. I sat there, swallowing you with my eyes,  
wishing that I could hold, or at least touch you. Honestly,   
Aoshi, is your skin cold as well?  
  
I drew in my breath as you spoke once more. "Misao-"  
  
"Y-yes, Aoshi-sama?" My voice was faltering again. I  
swallowed hard, as if to fix the problem. My hands played  
with my kimono, fidgeting and clearly shaking.   
  
You fell forward, wrapping your arms tightly around me. Not  
being able to process what was going on, I slowly blinked   
repeatedly. I couldn't believe that you were holding me so  
close, so lovingly. "Aos-"  
  
"Shhhh..." You quieted me by placing your finger on my mouth.  
"Talking has ruined too much already, Misao." Slowly moving  
up the nape of my neck, you softly brushed your lips against  
my skin in timid kisses; each one more lustful then the last.  
Our eyes locked, and I witnessed your daggers turn dull, and  
almost loving- even if just for a second.   
  
"Does this mean you're sorry for our fight earlier?" I asked,   
half laughing. If it was the truth, then I needed to fight  
with you more often.  
  
After shaking your head no, you diverted your eyes for a   
moment, watching the howling wind pang against the window of   
your room. I reached for your chin, making you face me. I was   
tired of you avoiding looking at me. For once, I wanted you   
to look me in the eyes and tell me that you-  
  
My train of thought wandered. I shook my head to snap out of   
it, coming back to the now. You still watched me, now with  
your dulled daggers locked onto my jewel eyes. Once again,   
you gathered up the strength to talk. "My mind has been   
working overtime lately- thinking about-" You paused,  
hesitating in elaborating further. I got the feeling that you   
wanted to keep this from me, to keep everything just the way   
they were: quiet and suffocating. To show that I wanted you   
to continue, I took your hand in mine and kissed it softly,   
moving it against my cheek. That broke the barrier. Clearing   
your throat, you continued, "And I-" your voice broke.  
  
"And you-" I repeated, moving in closer to you, our faces   
only an inch away from each other, breathing as one. My hand  
somehow found its way to your lips. Your eyes flashed, as  
your shell crumbled over the simple touch. Your ice skin  
chilled my warm hand. Taking my hand in yours, you slowly   
brought my palm to your mouth, kissing it as my face burned  
bright red in the pale moonlight. You then proceeded to lean   
down as you maneuvered your lips against mine, crushing them.  
  
Again, shock took over my body, freezing it in place. Not   
that this was unwelcome, just unexpected from you, dear   
Aoshi. Tracing my shoulders with your gigantic hands, they   
finally stopped at my back. Your hands fumbling with the obi,   
undoing my bow, I allowed you to continue as I too undid the   
tie to your robe. In the blink of an eye, both of our robes   
fell to the ground. And for a moment, we stared once more,   
storing this moment in our memories forever. Never had we   
seen one another such as this.   
  
Your arms quickly leapt for me, almost hungrily, and we both  
fell to the floor. As you kneaded my skin hard and lustfully   
with your hands, I began to tug on your ear with my teeth.   
Slowly, your hands slid down my front, stopping at my bosom  
for a moment, and then continued to move down-  
  
and down-  
  
and down-  
  
and down-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao awoke with a start, her brow covered in sweat. Her   
breathing was heavy. Falling back down to her futon, she  
laid her right arm on her forehead, staring up at the  
ceiling.   
  
Oh Gods, that damned dream again.   
  
Rising up from her laying position, Misao sighed. Maybe some  
fresh air would do her good. She slowly rose up from her  
laying position. It was clear to see that even now the weight  
gained from carrying the baby was taking it toll. Not being   
used to the added weight, she had to maneuver a few times to   
finally get up. After stretching, she then walked to the door   
and slid it open. The fall night air was chilly, yet  
refreshing. Taking a deep breath in, Misao walked to the   
porch step and sat down.   
  
The flashbacks of her night of passion with Aoshi were not  
the easiest things to bear. Constantly being reminded of the  
man she was trying to forget -for his own sake- was painful  
in its own right; not to mention the fact that, since she  
planned to keep Aoshi in the dark, she would have to raise  
their baby on her own. Never to go back to her home at the   
Aoiya. Never to see him again.   
  
And now he was here, within the same facility as her, and   
what could she do?   
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing but pretend he's not there.  
  
'Yeah, that's worked.' She thought bitterly, biting down on  
her lip as she wished Aoshi would have stayed in Kyoto.  
  
A week.  
  
She would have to avoid him for a week as he also stayed with  
the Himura family. Not an easy task at all. Especially since  
Kaoru-kun and Himura would get on her case about 'talking' to   
Aoshi -and she knew they would-.  
  
Upon closing her eyes, the image of the icy daggers once more  
appeared in Misao's subconscious. Shivering, her eyes snapped  
open once more.  
  
His eyes, they were so cold- yet so-  
  
She stopped herself there. Remember, forget him. You have to.  
Or he will make all three of your lives a living hell. A wry  
smile grew on Misao's face as she remembered the third,   
rubbing her stomach ever so slightly.  
  
Yet, her happy moment was a short one. From behind her, a   
soft, "Could you not sleep?" echoed through the silence of  
nature. The tones of the voice- Misao knew who it was, before  
even turning around to face him. But she did look at him,  
taking in his imposing body. His expression was more blank  
than usual. If she hadn't known better, Misao would have   
guessed that he had been crying. But no- that couldn't have  
been it.   
  
After a brief moment, Misao turned back to the stars, looking  
up at them with wonder. If only she could turn into a star  
and escape from here--- Footsteps vibrated through the wood  
porch. Misao pressed her hands down firmly on the floor, as   
if trying to prevent Aoshi from moving any further. Yet the   
footsteps continued on, until they stopped right beside her.   
She took a deep breath as Aoshi sat down next to her,   
slumping over and leaning on his legs for support. The   
twinkling stars caught Aoshi's attention as well, as he and   
Misao both looked up to the stars.  
  
Even when we're next to each other-  
  
its as if we're separated by two worlds.  
  
"He is long gone Misao." Aoshi quietly muttered.   
  
Shocked, she looked over to Aoshi for a second. He had  
actually said something- astonishing, and yet confusing.  
"Wha?" She finally managed to bring out of her throat. Her   
sheer confusion was preventing her lips to say anymore.   
  
Aoshi's vision fell to the ground, his voice even quieter  
than before. "The answer to your question."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He died along with them," Aoshi continued. "Since then, I   
have been an empty shell. I know this. The world knows this.  
And-" He paused, risking a glance at her once more. "I _was_  
content with being a shadow. Content with being in control of  
everything. But that night- when you brought me dinner." His   
voice broke off unto a sigh. "I lost control."  
  
Misao lowered her head, looking down to the ground. A glance  
to Aoshi in the corner of her left eye confirmed that he was   
paying no attention to her. Just the stars. Pushing herself   
up from the porch, Misao began to walk back to her room.  
  
"I have however," Aoshi continued as he still looked to the  
stars. "Discovered that there has been an element missing in   
my life. Perhaps, that is why I retreated to the shell."  
  
Pausing in her exit, Misao spoke. "Please go to bed   
Aoshi-sama."  
  
His eyes flashed as he pushed himself up from the porch,   
stomping over to her. "Do you not see Misao?!" Aoshi  
questioned, placing his hands tightly on her shoulders.  
  
Panicking, Misao tried to back away to no avail. Aoshi had a  
solid grip on her that couldn't be broken unless she dared to  
hurt him. "Aoshi-sama! Stop!" She pleaded, struggling in his  
grip.   
  
The sound of her panicked voice scared Aoshi, as his eyes   
widened slightly. She was trying to leave him-- he couldn't   
let her go--  
  
Aoshi jerked his head down, pressing his lips to hers. And at  
that moment, flashbacks of their night together came back to  
Misao's mind. Her eyes sealed shut as she tried to force them  
out of her mind. Pushing away from Aoshi, Misao breathed in  
deeply, recovering her lost air. Aoshi still had his grip   
around her, however. Her eyes focused on his eyes-- those icy  
daggers she was trying so hard to forget. How they watched  
her with a careful eye. Before she knew it, Misao raised  
herself up on her tip-toes and returned the kiss. This time,  
she parted her mouth, inviting Aoshi to slip his tongue into  
her mouth.   
  
Realizing what she was doing Misao quickly pushed Aoshi away,  
wrapping her arms around her chest as if to protect herself  
from him. "Please, Aoshi-sama! Just leave!" She shouted,   
begging him to heed to her wishes.  
  
Aoshi took a step forward, his eyes narrowing as he spoke.   
"I cannot do that Misao. I have a promise to keep to your  
Grandfather and Father to protect you from all harm."  
  
"And what are you doing now, Aoshi-sama!?! Huh!?!" Misao  
screamed, taking another step back.  
  
For a moment, Aoshi was silent. That insult had hurt more  
than anything. More than any wound he had ever recieved. 'She   
is telling me that I hurt her--I should just leave-- but my   
oath--' Clearing his throat, he muttered "I must keep my   
oath." His sight fell to the floor as he quietly added, "It   
is a matter of honor."  
  
Misao shook her head, holding back the tears that were  
promising to flow. "Always about honor, never about yourself.  
For once, Aoshi-sama... be selfish!"  
  
His cold eyes locked onto hers, speaking in a soft, yet  
chilling voice. "I was once, and look what happened then."  
  
Misao shook with anger, her fists clenched and her knuckles   
white. A small amount of red oozed out from the sides. "You-  
BASTARD!"  
  
The slap echoed through the air, its vibrations holding its  
place as time stood still. Misao looked at her shaking hand  
with disbelief. She couldn't believe that she had just done  
that. Her eyes darted to Aoshi's, who's eyes were drownding  
in hurt.  
  
She had slapped him.  
  
Her dear Aoshi-sama.  
  
The father of her child.  
  
The man she was trying so hard to forget.  
  
  
Misao swallowed hard as she continued to stare at him.   
  
Before Aoshi could react, a yell came from behind him: "Leave  
her alone!" It was Sanosuke. Words could not explain how   
relieved Misao was to see him. Her eyes filled with hope as  
her friend saved her from further pains from the man known as  
Aoshi.   
  
Aoshi turned to see Sanosuke behind him, who was smugly   
leaning on a wall to the house. "Shinomori Aoshi- I challenge  
you to a fight."   
  
Misao's stomach sank. A fight? No. This was not the solution  
here. A fight would just bring in more complications to the   
equation. Longing to scream at the chicken-head, telling him   
that 'this was the stupidest idea ever', Misao held it back,   
knowing that: no matter what she said, if they wanted to  
fight, they would fight. She looked to Aoshi, in wait for his   
response.   
  
Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the wretched Sagara, Aoshi  
growled, "Stay out of this."  
  
Sanosuke took a step forward, letting out a short laugh.  
"'Stay out of this' he says. You don't even know what you're  
asking me to stay out of, asshole!"  
  
It was at that remark that made Aoshi blink. "Nanda?" He   
asked.  
  
Instead of answering Aoshi's question, Sanosuke charged   
forward, a fist preparing to punch. Both men backed into the   
open yard, Aoshi running backwards, leading Sanosuke to   
follow him. Once in the open, Aoshi easily dodged the attack   
by moving to his right. Before Sanosuke could lose his   
balance, Aoshi caught the back of his shirt. Yanking Sanosuke  
towards him, Aoshi maneuvered his hands to Sanosuke's   
shoulders, turning the later around to face the glare of   
Aoshi's cold eyes piercing his body. Aoshi shook Sanosuke  
--hard--. "What do you mean!?"  
  
  
Footsteps echoed through the Himura residence. Kenshin and   
Kaoru rushed through the hallways, their feet floating from   
beneath them. They both came to a dead hault at he sight of   
Aoshi and Sanosuke dueling. Kenshin's eyes caught the petite   
figure of Misao, standing away from the fight, watching   
attentfully. "Misao-dono!" Kenshin called.  
  
"Himura!" Misao turned to Kenshin with pleading eyes. "Make  
them stop! Please Himura, make them stop before someone gets  
hurt!"  
  
Kenshin looked towards the two, who now were in complete  
silence. "I don't know what I can do, de gozaru."  
  
  
His glare furthered as Sanosuke refused to talk. Aoshi once   
again shook the ex-gangster's body, even harder than the last  
time. "'I don't even know what I'm asking to stay out of'?!  
What did you mean by that!!?!!" Aoshi was on the verge of   
yelling. His voice was extremely hoarse and very forceful.  
  
Snarling, Sanosuke returned the glare saying, "You know why   
you don't know, Shinomori? You don't know because you're too  
ignorant towards Misao!" He continued, "You never pay her  
any attention at all! Honestly, when was the last time _you_   
truly _talked_ to her; told her _your_ feelings?!"  
  
A flash of anger echoed through Aoshi's eyes. But just as he  
prepaired to hit Sagara, Kenshin's voice yelled at the two.   
"Stop it right now, de gozaru!"  
  
Taking another chance to glare at his opponent, Aoshi  
forcefully threw down Sanosuke to the ground like garbage,  
the concrete cracking from the impact. Brushing his Cajin   
jacket off, he began to turn to Himura, Karou, and the   
awaiting Misao.  
  
  
  
  
'I never have-' Aoshi thought bitterly as his eyes gazed   
upon Misao. Her eyes were misty and she looked haggard, worn   
out from all of this. And yet --she was still so stunningly  
beautiful-- Shaking the thoughts far into the corner of his  
mind, he bit his lip. 'I would not allow myself to and I   
never will be able to.'  
  
  
As he turned his back on the defeated Sagara, a strange sound   
came from behind Aoshi.  
  
Everyone heard it.  
  
Aoshi paused, silencing his breathing. The sound was getting  
nearer by the second. Listening closely, he could almost  
identify its origin.  
  
It sounded liked the sound of-  
  
Shuriken-  
  
Thousands of them-  
  
Aoshi's eyes grew wide, dashing towards Misao, as a wall of  
shuriken flew from the woods behind him. They were like a   
pack of locus, blocking the sight of the woods because of the  
thickness of their numbers. Time seemed to move in slow  
motion. Or rather- Aoshi seemed to move in slow motion. He  
watched as Kenshin pushed Kaoru protectively down to the   
ground, huddling over her. As Sano stayed tight to the floor.  
As Misao stood there, frozen in terror. Aoshi reached out his  
hand, to grab her, to protect her. But he was still moving so  
slowly!   
  
"Misa-" Struck in the back with two shuriken, Aoshi doubled   
over. Misao fell to the ground with him, catching him just  
before his head collided with the wood of the first porch   
step. Only a foot away from where she had been standing.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" She cried out, shaking Aoshi's life-less body  
furiously. "Aoshi-sama!" Tears began to stream down Misao's   
eyes.   
  
Kenshin risked a glance up. And he saw Misao, the poor ninja   
girl hugging her love so close to her body-- and the three   
shuriken heading for her bosom. "Misao-dono!" He called out,  
"Get down!"  
  
Ignoring Kenshin all together, Misao continued to weep over  
the fallen Aoshi. She was too blinded by her tears to see  
the oncoming shuriken.   
  
The small darts broke through her robe, striking her skin.  
Three in all, striking in her bosom, one dangerously close to  
her heart.   
  
  
Drops of red fell to the pavement.  
  
Misao hunched over Aoshi's body, protecting it the best she  
could in her failing health. The world was becoming a huge   
blur. Her head felt dizzy. She struggled to keep her head up,  
managing only a whisper, she muttered, "Aoshi-sama-"   
  
Then darkness. Nothing more. She could feel the cold chill of   
nothingness come across her body. Yet, it did not bother her.   
She embraced the cold- since she had come to know it so well.  
  
Aoshi-  
  
  
After Misao lost consciousness, the wave of shuriken stopped.  
As the sound of the attack faded into the night's sky,  
Kenshin, Karou and Sanosuke slowly brought their heads up to  
witness a lifeless Misao laying on top of a very still Aoshi.  
Glaring at the woods, Sanosuke ran towards them, yelling,   
"Who the hell are you?!" His voice echoed several times--  
  
--but no answer came in return.  
  
Kaoru rushed to Misao and Aoshi's side. Gently, she took  
Misao off of Aoshi, noting that Misao was still breathing.  
Barely. It appeared that Aoshi was in the same situation as   
Misao. Kaoru felt Misao's head. Hot. So hot. Her reflexes   
took over, quickly withdrawing her hand from the unconscious  
girl's head. "She's got a high fever!" Kaoru shouted, her  
voice shaky. "Quickly!" She continued. "Sano, go find Megumi!  
They both need a doctor now!!"  
  
End Chapter IV  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
_ I realized AFTER I wrapped up this chapter, that, really,  
there's only one scene in this part ^^;; Gomen minna-san. I  
warned you all in my online diary that this was going to be  
a short chapter ^^   
  
As for the second person monologue in the beginning... umm  
yeah... that was a bit of a lemon was it not? _ My first  
attempt. Be gentle. Is it wrong? Yes. Does it help with the  
flow of the story? Yes.   
  
Too many people were begging for an explanation of how Misao   
got pregnant... so... there ya go _ 


	5. Thunder Crash

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I believe you can't appreciate real love   
until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener   
on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got   
until you say goodbye  
  
  
- Affirmation  
by Savage Garden  
  
  
  
  
Chapter V: Thunder Crash  
  
  
"Okina!" Aoshi slammed open the old man's door, his face full  
of fright. "Okina," he repeated, this time with less urgency  
in his voice. "Where is Misao? I can't find her any-"  
  
Interrupting, Okina quickly blurted out "She has left," as he   
held a cup of green tea to his lips.   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he glared at his mentor. "She- what?"   
He asked in disbelief.   
  
Closing his eyes, Okina placed his cup on the table in front   
of him. He sighed. "She approached me yesterday," pausing he   
hesitated for a moment. "I allowed her to leave. You once   
more fill the position of Okashira." Okina opened his   
eyes and met the cold gaze of Aoshi. His eyes wide at this  
turn of events. "She thought it was for the best."  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Misao-- had left the  
Aoiya-- Even though there were times I wished that neither of  
us had ever met, a day without seeing her stupid weasel   
smile... ugh, I didn't know if I could survive. True, I had   
been ignoring her for the past few days--   
  
or had it been weeks?  
  
Time had passed in such a blur ever since that night.   
  
The night we became one.  
  
When I awoke, her lying next to me --un-clothed-- my mind was   
in pure shock. I had lost control of my feelings.  
  
That was the one thing I prided myself on, if not the only   
thing. I was always in control of my mind and my heart.   
  
Or so I thought--  
  
And yet, there she lie, sleeping ever so contentedly, a small  
smile on her face. I held my hand to my head, trying to clear  
the confusion. Shaking my head, I shot up from the futon and   
dressed quickly, leaving her alone in my room. And for the  
rest of the day I avoided her. The day multiplied, turning  
into weeks. Whenever she approached me I would pretend there   
was an errand that needed to be ran, or I would have to visit   
the temple. Anything-- that allowed me *not* to face her. I   
couldn't. Because of me, I had taken away her innocence.   
Because of me loosing control. Yet, the night previous to  
this day, I lied awake listening to a soft sob. Her sob. And  
as her voice echoed through the halls of the Aoiya, my heart  
did tug. It was my fault. It wasn't until today that I   
realized, while in deep meditation, that it was *I* that was   
hurting her. Nothing else.  
  
I had failed again.  
  
I wanted to apologize, for everything. And yet, I could find  
her nowhere. And now I am told that she has left? Is it   
because what I had done?  
  
  
  
Aoshi quickly turned to leave. Chasing after him, Okina  
called out, "Where are you going, Aoshi?!"  
  
Silently, Aoshi turned to Okina and muttered, "Isn't it   
obvious? I'm going to go find her before she gets herself   
killed."  
  
Okina let out a small chuckle. "She has gone to visit Himura.  
She will be fine."  
  
His lips curved into a grimace. Aoshi had a bad feeling about   
this whole thing. Something was wrong.   
  
More specifically, something was wrong with Misao. He could   
sense it. Something everyone, but he, at the Aoiya knew   
about.  
  
And no one would tell him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he awoke from his dream, Aoshi was greeted to a dark haze.   
It felt as if the world was rotating without him. His body   
seemed to run against the ground, circling over and over.   
Through the haze he could tell there was a figure sitting   
next to him, watching from above. Perhaps it was Kami-sama,   
and he was dead.   
  
After all of that--   
  
He still never managed to tell Misao anything. And now it was  
too late. He would only be able to take a few memories of   
her to the afterlife with him. His chest grew tight as he   
recalled the evening before. She had told him that he put her   
through pain. And he was finally beginning to see that. Aoshi   
mentally cursed as he tried to push himself off the moving   
ground.  
  
"You should stay down, Aoshi." Aoshi paused. The voice of--  
Himura? Perhaps he was not dead after all. Blinking several  
times to lessen the haze around him, he locked eyes with his   
caretaker, verifying that it was indeed Kenshin.  
  
A cold rush shot through Aoshi's body as Kenshin applied a   
wet cloth to his forehead. The chill cooled his boiling head.  
From this, and the fact that his head was spinning, Aoshi  
deduced that the shuriken must have been poisoned. Gathering  
all the strength he could, he finally managed to mutter, "Is  
she- is Misao safe?"  
  
Kenshin looked down to the floor, staying in complete   
silence. Aoshi slowly pushed himself up using his elbows and  
taking off the damp cloth with his right hand, which then   
balled into a fist. "Himura. Tell me. Is Misao all right?"  
  
Continuing to divert his eyes, Kenshin quietly whispered,   
"Aoshi... she's--"  
  
The sound of the door rushing open interrupted Kenshin from  
saying anything more. It was Megumi. Her face was solemn and  
worn. It appeared as if she had been up the whole night.   
  
'What time was it anyway?' Aoshi asked himself, 'How long  
have I been out?'  
  
"Lay down, Aoshi-san." Megumi ordered as she sat down next to  
his futon. Not in a position to further get any information   
from Kenshin, Aoshi complied to Megumi's wishes and laid down   
on the futon, sighing. The first thing Megumi checked was  
Aoshi's temperature. Placing her hand on his forehead, she   
found that his fever had dropped dramatically. "Well, this is  
a good thing. Your fever has gone down." She said with a   
smile. Neither Kenshin nor Aoshi smiled in return. Megumi   
cleared her throat and continued, "You have been unconscious   
for about a day, Aoshi-san. It seems as though the darts you  
were struck with were poisoned. How are you feeling?"  
  
Holding his head, Aoshi let out a painful moan. "A bit   
groggy." He muttered. The world still had not stopped  
spinning beneath of him.   
  
"Still," Megumi continued to try and sound cheerful, a fake  
smile on her face. "I am amazed at how quickly you recovered   
from the poison. Especially since I wasn't quite sure what  
poison I was dealing with." As Megumi held up the two   
shuriken she had taken out of his wounds, Aoshi's eyes  
widened.  
  
"Aoshi, what is it de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, jerking   
himself more towards Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi wrapped his fist around the shuriken and took them into  
his hand. "I know what these are-- and who they belong to."  
  
"What?!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
Sighing, Aoshi closed his eyes and whispered. "They're mine."  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everyone's heads jerked   
towards the door to find an out of breath Kaoru. "Megumi--  
It's Misao-chan!" Kaoru inhaled deeply, trying to catch her   
breath. "She's-- gotten worse."  
  
Aoshi's eyes grew wide.   
  
Worse?   
  
How could she have gotten worse? Shouldn't she have recovered  
like he had? After all, they had the same strengths, they had  
gone through the same training. So why--  
  
Rising off the floor, Megumi approached Kaoru, her voice   
urgent. "I couldn't give Misao-san the same medicine as I did  
Aoshi-san because--" Megumi froze, turning to Aoshi. She cut   
her sentence there, revealing nothing else.   
  
"Why," Aoshi raised himself off the floor a bit, as if he was  
about to get up. The only thing preventing him from running  
to Misao's side was Kenshin, who held Aoshi down by his arm.  
"Why did you not give her the medicine?" Aoshi asked. "Didn't  
you want to help her as well?!" His voice raised a small bit.  
Still, the change both surprised and scared Kenshin.   
  
At this rate, he may not be able to stop Aoshi from getting   
up.   
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked to each other for answers. Anything  
they could tell him so he would settle down. Aoshi began to   
glare at the two. They knew something--  
  
Aoshi's hardening eyes wandered over to Kenshin. He was sick   
of playing games. "What is wrong with Misao? Tell me!!" He  
demanded. 'I have a right to know!' he silently added.  
  
The room remained still. Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances  
as if they were arguing with their eyes.   
  
  
Tell him!  
  
No- Misao should, not us!  
  
  
Megumi swallowed hard. She was so tired of them dancing   
around the fact that Misao was pregnant. Aoshi had a right to   
know. It was his child. It was just that-- no one had the  
nerve to tell him. Well, she would put an end to that. A   
small sweat bead ran down her forehead. Inhaling deeply,  
Megumi finally broke the silence that loomed in the room.   
  
"She's pregnant, Aoshi."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru gasped as Megumi revealed what they had   
been trying so hard, for Misao's sake, to hide.   
  
At that moment the room could have swallowed Aoshi up, for   
all he cared. Pregnant. Misao. Those two words just didn't   
fit together. Bangs falling over his eyes, Aoshi lowered his   
head and went into complete silence. Everyone in the room   
was silent, staring at Aoshi fearing his reaction.  
  
He had finally gotten an answer.   
  
Bowing, Megumi hurriedly left the room to attend to Misao,  
praying that she could improve the poor ninja girl's state of  
health without resorting to using the medicine she did on   
Aoshi. True, it helped with the poison. But only because she  
used a second poison to remedy it. Aoshi's immune system   
could handle that. However, since Misao was pregnant, she  
didn't want to take a chance of harming the unborn child.   
  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kaoru also bowed and  
followed Megumi's path, leaving Kenshin and Aoshi alone.  
  
Kenshin could feel the guilt swell up within him. It wasn't   
his fault, yet he somehow could not feel somewhat responsible  
for the whole night's events. If he had not invited Aoshi   
over for dinner, this would have never had happened-- and  
Misao wouldn't be fighting for her *and* her baby's life. He  
looked at Aoshi, and swallowed. The man still had not made a  
sound. He must have been in a state of doubt, or denial.  
After all, he was the only one in the whole household, with   
the exception of Yahiko, who did not know about the baby- and  
it was *his* baby.   
  
Deciding to let Aoshi be by himself for a while, Kenshin   
slowly rose from the floor, brushing himself off as he did  
so. "You see why now I could not tell you, de gozaru. I   
thought it was in best interest of you and Misao-dono-"  
  
Interrupting Kenshin, Aoshi shouted, "Get out!"  
  
Nodding, Kenshin quickly moved to the door. Glancing once  
more at his friend, he then hurriedly exited the room,   
following his wife and Megumi to Misao's room.  
  
Aoshi cupped his hands around his face as he let out a sigh.  
  
Misao.  
  
Pregnant.  
  
A baby.  
  
Theirs.  
  
And after all of this time, no one told him. Not even--  
Misao. Clasping down his eyes tightly, Aoshi let out his   
frustrations, screaming a combination of pain and   
confusion.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside of Misao's room, Kenshin and Kaoru stood, waiting for  
news of Misao's current condition. With them waited Sanosuke,  
who sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kaoru looked  
to her husband, a frown on her face. "Poor Aoshi. He  
shouldn't have gotten the news this way." Sanosuke scoffed at  
that statement. After glaring at the chicken-head, Kaoru  
looked back to Kenshin. "Kenshin--" She questioned in a whiny  
voice.  
  
"I wonder what Aoshi meant when he said the darts were his,  
de gozaru." Kenshin thought aloud. Apparently, he wasn't   
paying any attention to anything going on. He was deep in   
thought about this shuriken thing. What could he have meant?  
  
"I'm worried about Misao-chan." Kaoru pursed her lip. It was  
not often that she was afraid for the weasel girl, since she  
was so brave and strong. But as of late, she had yet to see  
the brave determined eyes of Misao. They had always been   
filled with tears and hurt. Would she have the strength to   
overcome the poison without the use of Megumi's medicine?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stumbling up from the futon, Aoshi dragged his body over to   
the door of his room. As he placed his hand on the handle,  
his kodachi laying in the corner caught his eye. His gait  
was unsteady as he walked to his weapons, taking only one in   
his right hand. His second kodachi he tied to his sash. He   
then walked out the door to his room, heading towards the   
forest in the back of the Himura residence.   
  
  
  
The world was a complete blur. Its as if all the pieces of  
the puzzle I had been trying to figure out, suddenly   
exploded in my face, telling me the answer, but leaving me in   
disbelief.   
  
She couldn't be pregnant-- she just *couldn't* be!  
  
I cannot do that Misao. I have a promise to keep to your  
Grandfather and Father to protect you from all harm.  
  
  
  
Hurting her further by ignoring her presence, when she needed  
me most. I had been ignorant to the fact that she was  
carrying our child.  
  
But, why couldn't she tell me?!  
  
  
  
  
What I'm asking stay out of- I know, now that the truth was  
thrown at my heart. Yet I could not shake this feeling; this  
shock from what I had been told not a few moments ago. Misao  
was carrying -our- child, our gift, inside of her.  
  
For how long?  
  
How long did I turn my eye from her, ignoring her presence. I  
had seen those days, the month before she left the Aoiya,  
where she would be ill, woozy like I was now. I restrained   
myself from helping her; I couldn't. To be in such close   
proximity with her could prove dangerous, as shown with my  
actions before we were attacked by the shuriken. My barriers  
no longer existed when it came to her- It was sheer will  
that prevented me from taking her as mine. How she tried to   
speak to me, but I would leave her- to protect her. Some  
protector I am, I can't even protect her from myself.  
  
My feet trampled in the damp grass. It must have rained while  
I was unconscious. Tripping over my feet in my current daze,  
I found myself with my face down in the grass; face to face   
with a fallen peach blossom left over from the Summer  
season, perfect in shape and form. I cupped the small flower  
in my hand, holding it close to my nose as I examined it. It  
reminded my heart of that night.   
  
A small peach blossom flew in from the open window and placed   
itself on her soft, exposed thigh.  
  
The memory of that night-- It would not leave me alone!   
  
Dropping my kodachi, my hands fumbled with the greenery   
around me, my hands uprooting various plants and throwing  
them high into the air. Like a dog digging for his bone, I  
was searching for a remedy to this heartache. I could feel   
myself loosing control.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lies. All she had told me while here in Tokyo were lies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did she really want me to protect her from the pain that I  
created?  
  
  
My head started to spin again, clouding my state of mind.  
  
Once more, I took one of my kodachi in my right hand and   
headed back towards the Himura residence, my head pounding  
from the poison. It seemed Megumi's quick fix was beginning  
to wear off. "If not given the cure soon, I may die." I   
muttered to myself, now running back to the house. I would  
not allow myself to die until I had finished the hell I had  
started. I tightened my hand around my kodachi and ran on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring off into space, the sound of rustling leaves made   
Sanosuke's head look up, out to the backyard of the Himura  
residence. As Kaoru and Kenshin also observed the noise,   
Aoshi's figure emerged from the shrubbery. He walked as if  
he were in a daze; in a zombie-like state. His right kodachi  
tight within his grip, as his left kodachi was tied to his  
side, Aoshi approached the group. It appeared as if he were  
heading towards Misao's room. As the zoned-out Aoshi walked   
up the stairs of the porch, Sanosuke shot up from his sitting  
position and began to walk towards the okashira. Kenshin's  
arm sprang up, blocking Sanosuke from moving any further.  
After glaring at Kenshin for a second, Sanosuke cursed under   
his breath, watching as Aoshi slowly opened the door to   
Misao's room.  
  
Silently entering the room, Aoshi observed Misao lying on  
her futon, tossing and turning. The only sound that echoed   
through the room was her groaning in pain. She was in so   
much agony-  
  
Aoshi kneeled next to Misao, his eyes diverting from looking   
at her. It was his fault that she was like this. After all,   
they *were* his darts. But it was not the time to dwell on   
his mistakes. There was only a small amount of time left   
before it would be too late to save either of them. He would   
take care of her pain. Aoshi swore this.  
  
Swiftly, Aoshi unsheathed his right kodachi and raised the   
blade quickly over his head.   
  
His mind was so clouded-- he only had a few minutes--  
  
A soft moan came from Misao as her eyes slowly opened and   
focused on the figure before her. Gasping in for breath,   
Misao lied there, frozen in terror. "Aoi-shhi-" Was all she  
could manage to whisper.  
  
However, Aoshi remained silent, his eyes glazed over from the   
poison. The air sang as he swiped his kodachi down, striking.  
The light from the blade refracted on the walls as it fell.  
Misao's eyes clasped down, in fear of the oncoming pain.  
  
The small flower blossom that was stuck, fell apart in two  
clean pieces. Aoshi picked up the sliced blossom and placed  
them in a small gray stone grinding bowl that Megumi had left   
in the room, complete with its own grinder. Dropping in a few   
more leaves and petals, Aoshi took the grinder in hand and   
began to make a mixture.  
  
Hearing the grinding sound, Misao curiously opened her right  
eye. She wasn't-- dead? Her vision focused on Aoshi, grinder  
in hand, as he mixed together some concoction. Blinking,  
Misao slowly got up from her lying position. "What-- are  
you--" She weakly asked.  
  
Placing the hand that had the grinder still in its grip on  
her head, Aoshi pushed Misao back to a lying down position.  
"Lie down Misao." He ordered.  
  
The sound that the grinder created was some what comforting   
to Misao as she lie awake, staring at the ceiling. In the   
corner of her eye, she could see Aoshi, still sitting beside  
her silently. 'He's taking care of me-- like he always has-'  
Misao thought to herself. 'And what have I given him in   
return? A rough attitude and trouble that's what.' Sighing   
softly, Misao spoke out loud once more, "I'm sorry about how  
I acted before."  
  
"Quiet." Aoshi's voice was somewhat forceful as he continued,  
"You need to save your energy." Finally, he stopped stirring  
the blossoms, petals, and leaves together, now forming a   
green ooze. He placed he bowl on the floor and then turned to   
Misao. Leaning over Misao, Aoshi gently placed his hands on   
the blanket.  
  
Her mind panicked, Misao tightened her grip on the blanket,  
disallowing Aoshi from removing it. 'No Aoshi-sama--' She   
said to herself as she shook her head no. 'Not like this--   
you can't find out like this.'  
  
Finally, Aoshi jerked the blanket out of Misao's hands,   
pulling it to the side. Misao's robe was loosely tied, making  
the bandages that Megumi had applied to the wounds visible.  
Taking a side of the robe in each hand, Aoshi opened it. As   
his eyes moved to her abdomen, he stiffened and paused in   
what he was doing.  
  
So it was true.  
  
"Aoshi-sama..." Misao whispered, tears on the brim of her   
eyes.  
  
His eyes softening, Aoshi whispered, "Oh Gods...."   
  
After a moment of silence, Aoshi continued his mission. His   
hands carefully glided against the bandage as he carefully   
undid it. Then, dipping his right forefinger into the   
substance that he had mixed, Aoshi applied the green liquid   
to Misao's three wounds.   
  
Then, softly, his cold hands glided down her curves. Quickly,  
Misao knotted her arms around her abdomen, blocking him from  
further contact. Again, Aoshi froze. He looked to Misao for a   
moment, hurt taking over his clouded eyes.   
  
I can't protect you from this, can I?  
  
Seeing a small water-filled bucket with a cloth next to   
Misao's futon, Aoshi took the small cloth and rung it out.   
Next, he laid the wet cloth on her warm forehead, cooling   
Misao's body from head to toe.   
  
"Rest now," Aoshi quietly whispered. As his words left his   
mouth, Misao could feel a spell of drowsiness come upon her.  
Unable to fight her tired eyes, she slowly turned to her left  
side and dozed off.   
  
Watching her as she did this, Aoshi fought off his inside   
demons. Unable to watch any further, Aoshi turned his back to   
Misao and slowly took his own gi off. Dipping his finger   
again in to the green ooze, he applied the antidote to his   
two back wounds. The drowsy effects of the antidote hit him   
immediately as the urge to sleep grew within his body.   
Groggily, Aoshi fumbled over to Misao's side and lied next to   
her. Tracing her curves, he wrapped his right arm around her,   
placing his hand on her bloated abdomen. His eyes heavy,   
he nudged close to her ear and whispered, "Just this once   
Misao... I'll be selfish."  
  
End Chapter V  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*Dodges pots and pans* OI!  
  
^^; I wrote it as fast as I possibly could, didn't I? ^^;   
Sorry for the long wait, but I *WAS* moving IRL. _ But  
everything is moved and is in the process of being unpacked,  
so all is good.  
  
So, you think Aoshi went a wee bit OOC in this fic?   
*sweatdrops* Well, _ I blame it on the poison shuriken so   
P At least he finally *knows*, even though he didn't take it  
all that well. Shame on you Aoshi-chan, yelling at Kenshin  
like that! You should be ashamed!  
  
I'm sure a few of you are wondering where the hell Hae Ryuu  
went... _ so am I, actually. Daijobu, daijobu... he's   
coming back in the next chapter... and this time its not for   
a social visit ^^; Read the teaser to see what I mean.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Scene of What's To Come:  
  
Hae Ryuu slowly brought his dagger up to Misao's body,   
laughing insanely as he did. Struggling against his grip,   
Misao screamed as the dagger stopped at her throat. "So,   
Shinomori Aoshi, this is the sixth life you have failed to   
save."   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he took another step forward.  
  
"Don't move!" Ryuu ordered, tightening his grip around  
Misao's stomach. For a moment, he paused, closing his eyes.   
Another source of chi-- coming from the girl? Ryuu's smile   
widened as he looked to Aoshi. "I stand corrected, *seven*  
lives that you have failed to save." He crackled evilly as he  
tauntingly added: "Papa."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story (except Hae Ryuu and his... ninja). I do not   
own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki does though. And so   
does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are big companies that   
have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who has *no* money. So   
please don't sue me. This fiction was created for   
entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	6. The Howling Wind

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And once in your life  
She won't want to know you  
You look around  
The one you found she is gone  
And that's all the time  
That it takes  
For a heart to turn to stone  
  
- Once In a While  
Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VI: The Howling Wind  
  
  
"You idiots!" Hae Ryuu shouted as he threw a clay pot towards  
Eijiro and Kou. Both scrambled out of the way, allowing the   
pot to smash against the wooden wall of the dojo. Murmurs   
came from the ten men who sat to the right of the dojo.   
Eijiro and Kou should have never been trusted with such an   
important assignment in the first place. Ryuu breathed   
heavily as he glared at his two decibels. "Of course  
Shinomori Aoshi would not be defeated with mere shuriken!   
*HE* taught *ME* the technique!" Again Ryuu's voice boomed   
throughout the damp, dark, dojo. "Have you not forgotten that  
he was once MY OKASHIRA?!"  
  
Kou and Eijiro further hid their faces from their master,  
bowing as low as humanly possible. "Forgive us, Ryuu-sama."  
  
"Byakko?" Ryuu turned to his left, where another ninja lie,  
bowing as well. "Tell me that you learned something that can  
be used against Shinomori. Let me know that this mission   
wasn't completely useless. That way, Eijiro-kun and Kou-kun   
can die knowing they weren't completely USELESS!" As he   
emphasized 'useless', Kou and Eijiro shivered, fearing their   
oncoming death.  
  
His left eye scarred shut, Byakko looked to his master with   
his right glowing yellow eye. He had dark black hair  
streaked with strands of gray. True, he was older than Hae   
Ryuu, but that did not change his loyalty towards his master.   
Master Ryuu had taught him everything he knew about   
sword-play and the way of the ninja. He would have no life if   
it were not for his master. "During the attack," he reported,   
"Shinomori protected a young girl from the shuriken. Both he   
and she were struck down by the darts. However, as you have   
said, Shinomori knows the antidote, so I wouldn't doubt they   
are still alive."  
  
Ryuu paused. A sly smile grew on his face as he calmed down  
ever-so-slightly. "This girl- did she have raven-black hair  
and soft sea-foam eyes?"  
  
"Yes, Ryuu-sama."  
  
"I heard someone shout the name Misao-" Kou quickly blurted  
out, trying to save his own skin. Byakko may have been on the  
mission with he and Eijiro, but Byakko was Master Ryuu's   
favorite. He would never dispose of Byakko- unlike how he   
felt towards Kou and Eijiro.  
  
Ryuu's grin growing even wider, he spoke aloud to himself,   
"Little Misao is with him- she must be eighteen by now. This   
revenge will be even better than I thought. Hmmm..." Ryuu   
scratched his chin. "This is an interesting turn of events. I   
want the _both_ of them dead immediately."  
  
Byakko, Eijiro and Kou bowed to their master and rose to  
their feet quickly, dashing towards the door. "Wait!" A  
voice called to them. The three turned to their master,  
puzzled at his request to wait. "We will *all* go." Ryuu   
said, stepping towards the three. "It is apparent to us all   
that you cannot dispose of them by yourselves."  
  
Byakko could tell his master had hidden intentions. "Sir?" He  
questioned, walking to Ryuu's side.   
  
"The only one who can kill Shinomori Aoshi is myself." A  
wicked grin grew on Ryuu's face as he and his thirteen   
decibels walked out of the dojo, two by two, with Ryuu and  
Byakko leading them.  
  
Just you wait-  
  
Shinomori  
  
Aoshi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi was the first to awaken to the morning's light. He  
found himself lying down, with his legs tangled with Misao's   
and a cotton blanket. It took him a few seconds to recall all   
that had happened. So it wasn't a dream-  
  
A soft sigh came from Misao's lips. Aoshi focused on her   
face. Her soft velvet skin seemed to be glowing in the  
sunlight. Breathing softly, her lips were barely parted, as  
if tempting him to kiss them and experience their sweet taste   
again. He held back his desire to kiss her, and instead   
traced his hand softly against her bare skin, suddenly   
stopping at her abdomen's tender bulge. A lump formed in the   
back of his throat. Aoshi swallowed hard.   
  
So that wasn't a dream either.  
  
The lump grew larger, moving into his mouth. The guilt was  
swelling up within him. Was this the pain that she was  
referring to? Did she not want the baby?  
  
Moaning softly, Misao stirred, shifting her arms down. Aoshi   
quickly snatched his hands away, making it unable for Misao  
to tell what he had been doing. She had made it very clear  
the night before, when she had tried to prevent him to see  
her body and when she successfully blocked him from touching  
where his child lied, that she did not want him to touch her.  
  
As Aoshi slowly rose from his lying position, to sit half a  
foot away from her futon, Misao's eyes lazily opened. The   
blur of sleep slowly gave way to the view of Aoshi, towering  
over her. Misao simply stared at him, clueless on what she   
could do. Gods, the last thing she wanted was him here. Why  
was he in her room anyway? The night previous was a complete  
blur. All she could recall was Megumi repeating over and   
over:  
  
  
  
'...You have to be strong Misao-san, think of your baby...'  
  
  
  
She was sick of being strong.   
  
"Misao?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
And she was sick of him. Sick of him and his avoidance. Just   
plain sick- of everything. From avoiding the truth. From   
lying to herself. Just- sick.  
  
Aoshi's large hands brushed her forehead, checking her  
temperature. "You're fever is gone-" he said, in a passive   
voice. But it was nothing that Misao wasn't use to. He  
usually spoke to her in that tone, making her feel only  
inches tall. "But you should still rest. We can't take the   
risk of hurting the baby."  
  
Misao gasped. 'He knows.'  
  
Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded back into  
Misao's mind. The darts, the antidote, Aoshi seeing- all had   
really happened. Avoiding looking at him, Misao got up from   
her futon -slowly- and rose to her feet. Tying her robe   
tightly around her she succeeded in avoiding all eye contact   
with Aoshi. She then proceeded to walk outside, saying   
nothing.  
  
Watching her exit, Aoshi pushed himself off the floor. His   
eyes narrowed. She was running away from him again. 'Not this   
time.' Aoshi said to himself as he followed Misao out into   
the morning air.   
  
She was leaning on the porch banner, looking out onto the   
backyard. She looked completely relaxed. Her gaping robe   
revealed the new curves to her figure. For a second Aoshi was  
captured by the sheer beauty of her. The sun had just barely  
began to rise. Its gentle light added to the gentle beauty of   
Misao.  
  
But it only lasted for a brief moment.  
  
As she felt Aoshi approach her, Misao tensed.  
  
"Misao-"  
  
"Go away Aoshi-sama."  
  
"No." He had somehow revealed his cruel side in his voice,   
speaking forceful instead of his normal monotone voice. Aoshi   
took another step towards her. Misao uneasily watched him   
approach her from the corner of her eye. He relaxed all of   
his weight on the banner and sighed loudly. "I wish you would   
have told me sooner Misao." After a moment, he quietly added   
bitterly, "Or told me at all."  
  
"Why?" Misao turned to Aoshi, tears forming on her eyes'   
brim. "How would that have changed anything at all?! You   
would have still reacted the same way, Aoshi-sama! You can't  
deny it!"  
  
Aoshi remained silent. She was speaking the truth. If he had  
found out about the baby from her and/or at any earlier time,  
he still probably would have been in the same state of shock  
he had been in when Megumi told him. But the shock only   
lasted until he saw her again.  
  
The idea was still numb in his head but-  
  
"Please Aoshi-sama, just go back-"  
  
"Marry me Misao." He interrupted, staring directly into her   
moist eyes.  
  
With the blink of an eye, Misao's arm once more whipped   
through the air, slapping Aoshi again. "How dare you!" Misao  
said, disgusted with Aoshi's request. "The only reason you  
want me to marry you is because I'm pregnant. It's a 'matter  
of honor', is it not, Aoshi-sama?"   
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, unable to face her when her eyes were   
full of so much hate towards him. "Please Misao, don't   
patronize me. You know as well as I: that is a lie."  
  
"Then why do you want me to marry you Aoshi-sama?" Misao   
snapped back. She swallowed back her tears, disallowing   
herself to cry in front of Aoshi.  
  
"I-" he paused, half sighing. "I have my reasons."  
  
Misao gave Aoshi and evil glare. 'I have my reasons? What   
kind of stupid excuse is that?' she thought to herself.  
Pursing her lip, Misao banged her clenched fists against  
Aoshi's chest, hard. Even Aoshi was taken back by the  
strength she was using on him. "You bastard! Unless your   
reasons include love, there's no need to ask me to marry   
you!" She collapsed against his chest, continuing to bang  
on him as she tried to surpress her tears.  
  
Swallowing hard, Aoshi placed his hands on Misao's shoulders,  
squaring them to him. Unwillingly, Misao gave up on trying to   
hurt Aoshi physically. It was just that he was stretching her   
feelings to the brink. She couldn't stand much more pain.   
  
"Misao..." He looked her in the eyes, the sea-foam shinning   
brightly. He wanted to say the words, by the Gods he wanted   
to- but for some reason, he couldn't force them to his lips.   
  
Was Misao right?  
  
Did he want to marry her only because she was carrying his   
child?  
  
But then, why had that comment hurt so much? Maybe he really  
did love her.   
  
Aoshi adjusted his shoulders, tightening his grip on Misao.   
"Misao I-I-" The words choked in the back of his throat. His  
mind would not allow him to say it. Shaking his head in   
defeat, Aoshi looked away, releasing his grip on Misao.  
  
She looked up to him with a disappointed look on her face.   
For a moment, she actually believed that he loved her. But if  
he did love her, why couldn't he tell her? It just didn't   
make any sense. Sighing, Misao looked down to the floor. "I  
thought as much."   
  
She turned to the backyard. The towering trees, the beautiful   
greenery. It called to her. She could escape in there. Escape   
from everything. Before she knew it, her feet were running   
towards the inviting forest, refusing to look back. Her hair  
flew with the wind as she entered the bush, pushing away   
branches as best as she could while still keeping her running  
pace.  
  
A voice echoed through the trees, "Misao!"   
  
Misao closed her eyes to his voice and continued on. If he  
truly loved her, then he would be able to find her, no matter  
where she went.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leaves and branches stung her as she pressed on through the  
woods. Misao blindly ran wherever her feet would take her.   
Everything blended into a green blur. However, the pain of  
stepping on rocks and thorns could still be felt. She   
mentally cursed herself for not grabbing a pair of shoes  
before she left, but it was too late for that now.   
  
She had run away from him, for a second time.  
  
  
Aoshi trailed not so far behind, determined to catch her, but  
not just yet. It would be best for her to run off all of her  
frustrations before he tried talking to her again. Aoshi   
stopped running for a moment and looked up to the tall trees.  
He remembered this place. All too well, in fact. He   
remembered that blood filled night where his four closest   
friends fell, protecting him. An event that changed his life.   
It changed everyone's lives in the Oniwabanshuu. However,   
unlike the others, Aoshi had never fully recovered from the   
loss. His mind refused to let his body go any further- they   
were buried not a mile away from where he was. Aoshi knew he   
was not deserving of seeing the four grave stones again. But   
his heart took over, killing all of his barriers, and made   
his body run once more.   
  
The time for sorrow and guilt for the past was not now.  
  
Misao had to be found.   
  
  
A bright clearing from the greenery appeared ahead. Misao   
slowed down, cautious of any dangers that may have been  
lurking in the open. As she neared the clearing, she could   
clearly see four graves stones. She paused, feeling chi that   
she had not felt for many years. The aura of Hannya, Beshimi,  
Shikijou, and Hyotoko flowed through the air. Their chi swam   
through the air, singing as one. She took another step   
towards the graves, approaching with caution.   
  
The sound of a rustle of brush snapped Misao's body to face   
behind her. Her breathing was hard and rough, panting in and  
out for air. She stood there, staring at the bush with her   
kunai only a wrist flick away. Aoshi's figure finally broke   
through the brush. Completely ignoring Misao's presence,  
Aoshi walked directly to the graves and fell to his knees. He   
mouthed a silent prayer as Misao towered over him, a worried  
look on her face. She had never seen Aoshi this sad.  
Hesitating for a moment, Misao timidly asked, "Is this where  
Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyotoko are buried,  
Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi remained in his state of silence, worrying  
Misao further. She was almost beginning to regret the harsh  
words she had said to him. "Aoshi-sama?" She repeated, taking  
another step towards him.   
  
"They died protecting me." Aoshi finally said. His normal   
cold voice had turned almost sad, regretting that he could do  
nothing to save the four lives of his friends. "All the  
people I have ever loved- have been killed. My mother,  
father, brother, and these four... Beshimi, Hyotoko,   
Shikijou, and Hannya. My loyal friends. It was their loyalty  
towards me that killed them in the end." Aoshi paused,  
trying to force back all the memories flooding back to his  
mind. "Kanryuu's gattling gun-" Again, he paused, taking a   
deep breath in. "Had struck me in the legs, making it unable  
for me to move. As he aimed towards me for the final blow,  
each blocked the bullets with their body. I yelled for them  
to stop but... I guess that was the one order they could not   
follow." Aoshi lowered his head, his bangs fell over his   
eyes. "After that- I became a man set on vengeance for his   
friends, attacking Himura because I thought that killing him  
would give honor to them. But I was wrong. I was only hurting  
more, and the void left by Hannya, Beshimi, Shikijou, and  
Hyotoko grew wider. However I didn't see that I was doing  
anything wrong until Himura and I fought again. I saw that he  
was right, and I had been wasting all that time trying to   
avenge them, killing my soul in the process. I had become a   
monster. Even to this day- even though I had mended all the   
pain I caused, I find that I still hurt the one most precious  
to me."  
  
Misao took another step towards Aoshi, her ears growing hot  
as she did.   
  
Was he referring to her?   
  
A branched snapped behind her. Misao turned...  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, Misao." Aoshi said, sighing as  
he did so. "I had made a promise to your grandfather before  
he died to protect you. But-" He placed his hand on the cool,  
jagged stone of the grave, and drug his hand down to the  
ground. "It seems as if I have failed. Just like I failed to  
save the lives of these four." Aoshi said, motioning to the   
stones. Again Aoshi grew silent, contemplating what he should  
say next. After all, she had asked him to leave, so it might  
not even matter to her how he feels about her. Taking a deep  
breath in, Aoshi spoke once more. "If you want me to go  
Misao, if you want me to leave you alone -forever-, I will.   
Just tell me so. Tell me what you want me to do."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Misao?" Aoshi questioned, turning his head to the right.   
His eyes widened as he saw a gagged Misao, dangling within  
the grip of a giant man. His hair was a dark black, with a   
thick beard. His eyes were a cold green, which were bright   
with triumph at the moment. His left hand was placed against   
Misao's chest as his right arm was wrapped around Misao's   
lower-body. His right arm was missing its hand. Behind him   
stood thirteen others, dressed in similar ninja clothes that   
the captor of Misao wore. Yet there was something familiar to   
Aoshi about this giant man. Something about his green eyes   
reminded him of...  
  
"Hae Ryuu." Aoshi muttered.  
  
Laughing, a devilish smile grew on Ryuu's face. "At last- we  
meet again Shinomori Aoshi." He let out another evil chuckle,  
moving his left hand passionately up Misao's body. "And it   
seems the okashira has failed again." Ryuu put his nose close  
to Misao's hair, and spoke with a sexual tone in his voice.   
"Hello Misao-chan. Do you remember me? I certainly remember  
you and your mother. You have grown to be so much-" His smile  
grew wider, "-more of a woman than your mother was." Misao   
kicked and squirmed as Ryuu brought his face in even closer  
to hers. He breathed heavily, as if he had more risqué things  
on his mind.  
  
Aoshi clenched his teeth down hard. "Let her go!"  
  
Another laugh. Ryuu sneered at his former okashira. "You no  
longer have the control to order me around, Shinomori. After  
all, it was you who sent me to die."  
  
"I did no such thing! The Kyoto police-"  
  
"The Kyoto police are corrupt, soul-less people!" Ryuu  
interrupted, now yelling at Aoshi. "You of all people should   
know that. Just look what they did to my right hand!" Ryuu   
motioned towards his right arm. "They took away my way of   
living! I can no longer use the katana technique of the Hae   
family. There is no point in me living if I cannot pass on   
that technique, Shinomori." He then released his left arm   
from its grip on Misao, putting it out to the side of him. As   
he snapped his fingers, Byakko put a dagger in his master's   
hand. With a flick of his wrist, the sheath was thrown to the   
side and the sharp metal of the dagger reflected the sun's   
light.   
  
Aoshi took a step forward, "Hae, what are you planning to  
do?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill the most important thing  
in your life. Your whole speech before was very touching. Its  
a shame the little lady will never get to answer it."  
  
"Stop!" Aoshi shouted.  
  
Ryuu scoffed at Aoshi's plea. "There is nothing you can do to  
stop me, Shinomori. The day you sent me to that wretched   
place, was the day I stopped following orders from you." Hae  
Ryuu slowly brought his dagger up to Misao's body, laughing   
insanely as he did. Struggling against his grip, Misao   
screamed as the dagger stopped at her throat. "So, Shinomori   
Aoshi, this is the sixth life you have failed to save."   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he took another step forward.  
  
"Don't move!" Ryuu ordered, tightening his grip around  
Misao's stomach. For a moment, he paused, closing his eyes.   
Another source of chi-- coming from the girl? Ryuu's smile   
widened as he looked to Aoshi. "I stand corrected, *seven*  
lives that you have failed to save." He crackled evilly as he  
added tauntingly, "Papa."  
  
As he took another step towards the two, Aoshi fell to his  
knees. "Please Hae, I beg of you. Let her go. I'm the one you  
want to kill- not her."  
  
Ryuu's insane look shifted to a calmer, more business-like   
face. "Hmmm... It is a rare sight to see you in such a state,   
Shinomori. Perhaps I will take you up on that offer."  
  
Byakko quickly stepped to Ryuu's side, "Sir, you have the   
girl! Why let her go now-"  
  
"Because I enjoy seeing my former okashira begging for his   
slut's life. It is a small thank you. Besides," Ryuu lowered  
his voice. "We will kill her after we are finished with him."  
  
"Hai, Ryuu-sama." Byakko nodded.  
  
Ryuu released his grip on Misao, allowing her to fall to the  
ground. As she fell, with a swipe of his hand, Ryuu took off  
the gag he had put around her mouth. He wanted to savor this  
moment. Where would the fun be if he did not hear their last  
words to each other?  
  
Lifelessly, Misao stared at Aoshi. Why? Why did he do that?  
She couldn't comprehend. Why was he being so weak at this   
moment?   
  
"Why-" She breathlessly asked.  
  
Aoshi met her eyes with his.   
  
Yet he said nothing.  
  
He stood there in silence, staring at her. Taking in all of  
her features at this moment. He would take this vision to the  
next world with him.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled, falling to the ground as she  
tried to stand and run to him. "Forget about the stupid vow!  
You don't have to protect me! Run!"  
  
"This is more than the vow, Misao." Aoshi quietly said as his  
bangs fell over his eyes.   
  
Ryuu waved his left hand down towards Aoshi. "Take him!" He  
ordered. In a blur, the thirteen men behind Ryuu surrounded  
Aoshi and bound his arms behind his back. All the while,  
Misao watched, screaming at Aoshi on how much of a fool he  
was. "Good, minna." Ryuu nodded in approval of the captured  
Aoshi. "Back to the base."  
  
The thirteen men, along with Aoshi and Ryuu began to walk in  
the opposite direction of where the Himura residence was.   
Numb and blinded by hate for Ryuu, Misao pushed herself off  
the ground and began to follow them, stumbling as she did so.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait," Hae Ryuu paused in his stride, as did his followers.  
"We're being followed." He whispered quietly.  
  
"The girl?" Byakko questioned. Ryuu nodded.  
  
Eijiro, on the other side of Ryuu, turned to his master and   
asked, "What should we do sir?"  
  
"We shall wait."  
  
It was only a few moments until Misao appeared on the path,  
walking more steadily now, with a determined look on her  
face. A smile grew on Ryuu's face as he saw her approach.   
"May I ask what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Misao-" Aoshi, who was within the control of Byakko, looked  
down to the ground. "Please go back to Himura. Get as far   
away as you can."  
  
Misao completely ignored Aoshi altogether. She stopped a few  
feet in front of Ryuu and glared at him. "I'm following you  
to your base so I can save Aoshi-sama and kill every single   
one of you."  
  
Ryuu let out a small chuckle of amusement. "I'm sure, young   
lady. Now why don't you do as Shinomori told you, and go   
home?" He and his decibels turned their backs to her and   
continued walking away.  
  
Misao scowled at the men. She would not be ignored. She may  
be pregnant, but she wasn't completely useless.  
  
Suddenly a stinging sensation shot through Ryuu's shoulder.  
He turned his head slightly to see a kunai in his left   
shoulder blade. Turning completely around, the giant growled  
at Misao, fire burning in his eyes. "I warned you! Fine  
Misao-chan! If its a fight you want, I shall give it to you!"  
  
  
  
End Chapter VI  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
^^ Arei.... I cut it right off at the action scene. Well, I  
promised plot was coming didn't I? _ There's plot in this  
chapter- really....   
  
Sorry the chapter took so long. Some of the scenes took me  
a LONG time to work out. Especially the opening scene with   
Aoshi and Misao. In my outline I simply wrote 'mushy part',  
which really didn't help me when I started typing _ That's  
what I get for hurrying through the end of an outline.   
  
So, isn't Ryuu a bastard? I think so. I wouldn't mind going  
after him with a mallet. However, he's not as evil as Yasui  
was in "Wishful Thinking". I don't think I could ever create  
a more evil character. Ever.  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Only three more  
chapters to go! What will become of Misao and Aoshi? Only  
Hikaru knows ^_~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Scene of What's To Come:  
  
"NOW!"   
  
Kou unsheathed a hidden dagger from his shin-guard. Before   
Aoshi could blink, Kou had the dagger raised above his head,   
ready to strike Misao down.   
  
Aoshi's eyes grew in terror. Not even thinking, he found   
himself dashing towards Misao, reaching out for him. Trying  
to stop Kou. Trying to save Misao.   
  
He would protect her. Even at the cost of his own life.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story (except Hae Ryuu and his... ninjas). I do not   
own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki does though. And so   
does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are big companies that   
have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who has *no* money. So   
please don't sue me. This fiction was created for   
entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	7. Monsoon

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now all those simple things   
Are simply too complicated for my life  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
A selfish kind of life  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
  
  
- Simple Kind Of Life  
by No Doubt  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VII: Monsoon  
  
  
A bird's sweet melody awoke Kaoru from her deep sleep.  
Stiffly stretching her body, she winced at the in-coming   
sunshine. A big yawn came from her mouth as she began to   
wonder what time it was. She slowly tip-toed through the   
room, careful not to wake anyone in the household who might   
still be sleeping. Looking through the window, Kaoru saw that   
the sun was almost at its highest peak. "It has to be pretty   
close to afternoon." She said aloud to herself. Everyone in   
the household had been up late the night before taking care   
of Misao and Aoshi.   
  
Her thoughts quickly turned to Aoshi.  
  
Poor Shinomori-san. He finally knows.  
  
Kaoru smiled to her husband, who was still sleeping quietly,  
his arms wrapped around Kenji, who, in turn, had a fistful of   
his father's hair in each hand. Perhaps Misao and Aoshi could   
live as happily as she. Misao- The poisonous darts! She had   
almost forgotten the events that had happened last night. 'I   
had better go check on her-' Wistfully, she stood up and  
moved to the door, without making a sound. Slowly opening the   
door, she began to walk down the hall to Misao's room.  
  
Aoshi had never left Misao's room last night, and Kaoru was  
worried. All she and Megumi could manage to hear, from their  
many attempts at eavesdropping, was a few murmurs from Aoshi.  
They had expected a much more- heated confrontation, knowing  
those two.  
  
"Misao-chan!" Kaoru sang out as she slid open the door to the   
girl's room.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
There was not a living soul in the room. All that remained in   
the room was a messy futon with a un-folded cotton blanket   
sprawled out on the floor, a grinder and a bowl, which both   
sat next to the futon.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide. Panicked, she trampled through the   
hallway screaming "THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE GONE!!" on the top  
of her lungs.  
  
Yahiko, Kenshin and Kenji's eyes all shot open as they  
heard Kaoru's scream. Yahiko and Kenshin, with Kenji in hand,  
ran to their doors, wondering what the hell happened.  
Tiredly, Yahiko walked over to Kenshin, who was only a few   
feet away. "What is she going off about now?" he asked,   
rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "I do not know, Yahiko. I didn't even know   
she had woke up, de gozaru." Kenshin yawned as did Kenji.   
Neither of them wanted to wake up to the sound of Kaoru   
screaming. Hopefully this would be a one time thing.  
  
Scratching his head Yahiko concluded, out loud, that it had to   
be some beaver girl thing- to which he got a hit on the head   
from Kaoru, who ran up from behind him. "You brat." She   
flatly said as she tried to catch her breath, still managing  
to glare at the younger boy.  
  
"Kaoru, what's going on?!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Kenshin! It's Misao-chan and Shinomori-san! They're gone!"  
Kaoru ran up to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around her   
husband and child. "They've disappeared!"  
  
"Misao-nee-chan?" Kenji asked. He could sense something bad  
had happened to his favorite older sister. But since he was  
only a child, calling out her name was the only thing he  
could do. Perhaps the bigger people would get the same bad   
feeling he had, so they could do something about it.  
  
Yahiko sighed. "Mou, you are an idiot, beaver girl! They   
probably just went for a walk to go talk or something-   
Jeeeez! Waking me up after all the 'Yahiko go get this-   
Yahiko go get that-' last night. I swear Kaoru-"   
  
Yahiko continued on complaining, until Kenshin interrupted  
saying, "No, Yahiko. Something is amiss here. Neither Aoshi   
or Misao-dono would just get up and leave like that-" Kenshin   
paused, closing his eyes. He could sense evil. He continued,   
saying, "Plus there's a bad aura to the air this morning.  
It's an omen."   
  
Standing up tall, and releasing her grip on Kenshin, Kaoru  
announced, "I'm going to go look for them."  
  
"I'll go." Kenshin corrected, handing Kenji over to Kaoru.   
"You stay here love. I don't like this feeling I have. It may  
be dangerous out there."  
  
Kaoru's eyes darkened as she stomped on the floor. She hated   
being treated like a child. She could fend for herself if   
given the chance. "Dangerous?!" She argued, "Kenshin I-"  
  
"No love." Kenshin interrupted shaking his head. "Stay," he   
ordered. "Yahiko, I want you to keep watch over Kaoru and   
Kenji. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Yahiko exclaimed. He knew that no matter how much he  
begged, Kenshin would never allow him to tag along if he   
wouldn't let Kaoru go. He had to fill in Kenshin's place,   
which was an honor; despite the circumstances. "But-uh...   
what about Sano?" He asked. Yahiko hadn't seen Sano since the   
night before when he had shown the Sano how much his skills   
had grown.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "That chicken head is probably-"  
  
"Right here." Sanosuke interrupted. The group all turned to   
see Sanosuke standing behind them, leaning on the wall. He   
looked half asleep and it was very obvious that he was  
suffering from a hang-over. He smiled smugly, "I'll go with  
you, Kenshin."  
  
Both Kaoru and Yahiko opened their mouths to protest, but   
before they could say anything Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
"Very well, de gozaru."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao smirked at Ryuu, who returned a glare. He was being   
nice before, allowing her to have a chance to escape. But  
now- His hand tightly gripped the kunai in his back. With a   
quick jerk the kunai fell to the ground, with droplets of   
blood falling with it.  
  
Hae Ryuu's Blood.  
  
The blood soaked kunai bounced on the ground, Aoshi's eyes   
following the small dagger. This was bad. How had things   
become so complicated in a matter of minutes? He wished he   
was back at Himura's home, talking to Misao, regardless of   
her one-word answers. Aoshi eyed Kou, who was keeping watch   
on him. Unnoticed he began to move his bound hands back and   
forth ever so slightly. The restraints loosened. Kou turned   
to Aoshi, glaring at him. It was a message: Don't try  
anything stupid.  
  
"After her!" Ryuu ordered. As Ryuu's voice boomed through the  
air, five of the ninja behind him sprang towards Misao; each   
letting out an intense battle cry.  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened. "MISAO!" He screamed, trying to move   
forward. Kou quickly clasped his hands over Aoshi's, making   
it impossible for Aoshi to move any further. "Misao! Don't be   
stupid! Get out of here!"  
  
"You're too late Aoshi." Ryuu beamed in triumph. "She may as   
well be dead now. Too bad for your baby and all- one less   
Shinomori to kill."  
  
Growling, Aoshi attempted to jump Ryuu. Kou kept Aoshi  
restrained, however he was struggling to keep his captive  
under control. Ryuu's smile grew wider and more cocky as he   
added, "Just sit back and enjoy, Shinomori."  
  
During this whole escapade, Misao remained calm. Bored, even.   
Effortlessly, she threw kunai into each and every skull of   
the men attacking her. The other ninja, including Aoshi and   
Ryuu, watched breathlessly as the five attackers fell dead to   
the ground, soaking the dirt in a dark red ooze.  
  
Aoshi blinked. When did she get so good?  
  
A grin appeared on Misao's face as she took a step closer to  
the group. "Still think of me so lightly? How can you call  
yourself an okashira, Ryuu, when your men are so weak even a  
pregnant girl can beat them without even trying?!"  
  
Ryuu gritted his teeth. Apparently, that had stuck a nerve.   
Misao's grin grew wider. "GET HER!"   
  
Now Aoshi was becoming worried. He and Misao both knew that  
she was only carrying five more kunai, and there were eight  
of Ryuu's men left. Ryuu wouldn't allow her enough time to   
gather up the discharged kunai. If he could only break the   
restraints-  
  
Kou's grip tightened as he glared at Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi once more looked out to the fight, a lump forming in   
the back in his throat. Just run Misao.  
  
Run.  
  
Yet Misao held her ground, a determined look on her face.  
There was no way she was going to allow this Hae Ryuu to take  
Aoshi away from her. No one would. Aoshi was hers!  
  
Again, five men leaped forward, shouting and screaming. With   
five flicks of Misao's wrist, they fell just as quickly. She  
cautiously eyed the remaining ninja, all who looked skilled.  
Especially the left eyed one, who stood by Ryuu's side. His  
gray streaks and scarred right eye signified that this was an  
experienced warrior. Far more skilled then the others who   
fell so easily. She cursed herself for not saving any kunai.  
  
The kempo, that Aoshi had taught her, would be her only   
option now.   
  
Hae Ryuu crackled with pure delight. "I win, Misao-chan," he  
said, a fox smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Putting her hands on her hips, Misao snorted, "How do you   
figure that?!"  
  
"Well," The grin grew wider as he took a step forward. "You  
have no more kunai left-"   
  
Misao stiffened. How did he know that? 'That's right, you   
idiot! He was once an Oniwabanshuu too! How could you be so   
stupid?'  
  
"-and my three best men are remaining." He continued. "You   
might as well give up now. I may just spare your life."   
Pausing for a moment, he then shook his head 'no'. "No, I   
think I would kill you- right in front of your *dear*   
Aoshi-sama."  
  
Misao's eyes narrowed. "You bastard."  
  
"My my!" Amused by this whole thing, his grin grew even   
wider. "Such language for a little lady." He turned to Aoshi  
and teasingly asked, "Did you teach her such foul language  
Shinomori?"  
  
"Go to hell." Aoshi growled, his eyes dark.  
  
"In due time." Ryuu smiled, turning to Misao. "But I do   
believe ladies go first. Byakko, Eijiro." As he called their  
names, Byakko and Eijiro took a step forward, ready for their  
orders. "Kill her." Before the two could take a step, Ryuu  
sensually added, "Painfully."  
  
Again Aoshi jumped forward to help, but was once more held  
back by Kou, who now had as bright a smile as his master did.  
Psychotic and disturbing. What had Ryuu been teaching his   
students?  
  
Eijiro was the one to strike first, streaking towards Misao   
in a black blur. Taking a step back, Misao put her guard up.  
Before the fight even began, she could feel herself beginning  
to slow down. Her adrenaline was beginning to run low, and   
the reality that she was in fact a four month pregnant mother  
was coming to light. She prayed to Kami-sama that she could  
hold onto this strength for just a little bit longer. She had  
to save Aoshi-   
  
'No. Save all three of us.' She corrected herself.  
  
The attack! Misao blocked Eijiro's reverse back hand. She was  
relieved that he practiced kempo also and was not attacking   
with a blade. Hopefully she would be as lucky with the other   
two. Eijiro followed up his attack with a vicious round house   
aimed at Misao's head. Countering the move, Misao quickly   
check-side-kicked Eijiro in the ribs, connecting with a   
satisfying crunch. His move rudely interuppted by this jolt   
of pain, Eijiro quickly jumped back, panting for air as he   
did so. With a growl he attacked again, trying to fool Misao   
with a reverse punch. It didn't work. Misao was not so easily   
fooled when it came to fighting. She caught the punch with   
her right hand. Gripping Eijiro's hand she flipped him over   
her shoulder, throwing him to the ground. A satisfying CRACK   
signified that she had indeed broken his arm, if not more.   
She turned to the Eijiro's body on the ground. He was   
unconscious. Misao nodded and then turned back to Byakko, who   
was already making his first pass.  
  
With a bright flash, he un-sheathed a kodachi as he ran  
towards her.  
  
Shit.  
  
Misao prepared herself for a blow as she dropped to the   
ground, hoping she would dodge the sharp blade. It pierced  
the air as the kodachi passed over her head, splitting a few  
of her hairs. She watched attentfully as Byakko's feet ran  
pasted her. Sensing her opportunity, she brought out her  
right leg and sweep kicked him. Tripping, Byakko dropped his   
kodachi, which stuck itself deep into the ground. He couldn't   
control his fall, trying to slow himself by waving his arms   
in circles. Finally he fell to the ground, his the hilt to   
the kodachi striking him in the shoulder as he fell. Another   
CRACK. Misao turned away, closing her eyes. His collar bone   
had cracked in two, making it unable for him to use his right   
arm. He turned back to face Misao, a scowl on his face. Bone   
was now sticking out of his flesh. With his right arm out of   
action, the fight was lost.  
  
"Give up." Misao called. "Give up," she repeated, adding,   
"There has been enough blood shed today." However, she knew   
he wouldn't. Warriors, as she knew, were very stubborn.  
  
Jerking his body away from the kodachi, Byakko stood, panting  
for air. How could have he had been so careless? This -girl-  
was getting the better of him. Growling, he took the kodachi  
out of the ground with his left hand and prepared to attack  
again. Misao took a step back, readying her guard. No, they  
never do give up.  
  
With a yell, Byakko charged again, slicing in an upwards   
motion. Misao jumped back, barely dodging the blow,  
dangerously close to hitting her in the stomach.  
  
Was that what he was aiming for? The baby?  
  
Lifting her right leg, Misao kneed him in the stomach, then  
followed up with a chop on his back. Byakko took both blows  
at full power, unready for her to attack. He had forgotten   
what his master had said: she too was an Oniwabanshuu. He   
jumped back before she could further hurt him, his kodachi  
raised. His breathing had turned very heavy, for in the blow  
to his stomach the little bitch had knocked the wind out of  
him. Byakko wiped a drop of blood from his mouth, his eyes  
narrowing at his opponent. It was apparent that the girl knew  
how to fight. No more going easy, he had to defeat her.  
  
Another pass, this time he remained silent. He had been very  
loud the last two passes, so perhaps, if he was silent, he   
would get a finishing blow in.   
  
A small bead of sweat ran down Aoshi's nose as he watched the  
duel attentively. Part of him wanted to crush Kou's skull in  
with his elbow right now, break his restraints and help   
Misao. However, he knew struggling any further, let alone   
kill Kou, would make it worse for Misao- and he would just   
have to stand there and watch. Just like it had been when   
Kanryuu murdered his four best friends. Aoshi's attention   
snapped towards the four graves, which were glowing brightly.   
His eyes widened in realization. That was how Misao's skill   
had increased so much! Beshimi, Hannya, Hyotoko, and Shikijou   
spirits were protecting her, increasing her strength. But   
Misao's small body could not handle so much strength for   
long. He turned back to Misao. She looked so very tired. He   
could see the sweat pouring from her forehead. She was not as   
exuberant as she had been before the fights had started. Yes,   
he could see it now- she was beginning to slow down, more to   
her own level of power; no, slower. The baby was slowing her   
down as well.   
  
Misao. Be careful.   
  
Byakko again used the move of an upper slice. Misao easily   
dodged it. She was beginning to think this Byakko had no   
skill whatsoever. He kept on repeating the same move over and  
over. To her surprise, this strike he followed up with a   
horizontal slice to her chest region. Barely escaping the  
strike, Misao fell backwards, her back colliding with Aoshi's  
legs.   
  
"Misao!" Aoshi's voice was panicked as he looked down to make  
sure she was all right. He didn't see any blood, but that   
didn't mean the attack hadn't connected. "Misao, are you  
okay?" He asked.  
  
Misao rubbed her back in pain. "I think so. However I'm   
beginning to think that I was a complete idiot to think I   
could take this guy on."  
  
"Nevermind all of that, just-"  
  
Byakko stepped in front of Misao, blocking her escape. "Well  
now, trapped like the little rat that you are." He took a   
step closer, readying his kodachi.  
  
Shakingly, Misao stood up, using Aoshi as leverage. Her palms  
were sweaty, and her breathing heavy. She couldn't take of   
this for much longer. "Aoshi-sama.." She whispered, facing  
Aoshi and placing her head against his chest. This hurt too   
much for Aoshi to respond. He couldn't do anything- he was   
useless! Useless to save his-  
  
His Misao.  
  
Turning to his master, Byakko asked, "Ryuu-sama, do I have  
permission to kill both of these trouble makers?"  
  
"It would please me." Ryuu said, a sinister smile on his   
face. "It would please me very much, Byakko."  
  
Byakko nodded. "Hai, Ryuu-sama." Tightening his fist around  
the hilt of his blade, he rose the kodachi up to the level  
of Misao's head. In one move she would be dead.  
  
And yet, Misao did nothing. She didn't move away. Her arms   
went around Aoshi, fumbling at his sides. "Misao?" Aoshi  
questioned, wondering what she was up to. Now was not the   
time to be doing -this-. She smirked in response, as if  
telling him: don't worry, everything is going to be fine.  
  
Thrusting the kodachi forward, the metal clanked from the   
pressure. Aoshi couldn't watch. He closed his eyes tightly.  
At least they would die together.  
  
With one fluid motion, Misao unsheathed Aoshi's right kodachi  
and struck. The blade went directly through the center of   
Byakko's throat. Silence overtook nature at that moment. The   
only thing that could be heard was Misao's heavy breathing.   
Her hand was still raised, frozen from what had pasted. She   
glanced at what she had done, but could only look for a   
moment. Collapsing back into Aoshi's chest, Misao tried to   
find forgiveness. Byakko let out a quiet groan, and then   
fell lifelessly to the ground, the kodachi still up high in  
Misao's hand. She quickly dropped the blade to the ground,   
resisting the urge to cry. The metal blade clanked against   
the ground, returning sound to the forest.  
  
His face paling, Kou's eyes grew wide as they followed   
Byakko's body fall to the ground. Byakko had been his mentor-   
like a father to him. Whenever the Master Ryuu would get  
angry at him, Byakko would be there to get him out of  
trouble. But here he was, motionless -lifeless- as a pool of   
his own blood dyed his clothes a deep red. Byakko was dead.   
Shaking his head in disbelief, Kou lashed out in anger,   
throwing both Misao and Aoshi to the ground. Both made a loud   
grunt as the ground broke their fall. "You will pay for   
killing Byakko, you bitch. You will pay." He called. Jumping   
towards Misao, he punched, aiming for her chest. Misao rolled   
out of the way, then jumped to her feet. It was getting  
harder to breathe. This needed to stop. Putting her fists in   
a fighting stance, Misao made it apparent that she was ready.   
This would be the last fight. She knew once this guy was   
defeated, Ryuu would run away like a screaming little kid. He   
was a coward. She could tell that by just looking at him.   
'Come on Misao,' she cheered herself on. 'Only this guy left-   
you can do it.'  
  
Aoshi struggled to get off the ground as the fight began. His   
restraints made it almost impossible to turn around. He could   
hear the grunts, the connections. Finally, he propped himself   
on his knees with a view of the fight. Behind his back, he   
began once more to loosen his binds. They were breaking,   
slowly. Turning his peripheral vision towards Ryuu, Aoshi   
glared. Ryuu would pay for all of this- All of his followers,   
save one, had fallen- and yet he showed no remorse. He was so   
set on defeating Misao and Aoshi, that he could care less on   
what it cost him. Aoshi wondered when had Ryuu lost his   
humanity? He had once been a very caring man. At last, the   
binds broke, and Aoshi once more looked over to Ryuu. He   
hadn't noticed. Good. He could take this advantage and strike   
him down in one blow. Aoshi felt his left side, where his   
left kodachi still hung. A small smile appeared on Aoshi's   
lips. Ryuu had been a fool not to disarm him.   
  
Suddenly, a scream. Aoshi's attention snapped back to Misao's  
fight. She had been knocked to the ground. Kou was   
approaching fast, his eyes cold. He was smiling evilly, like  
the fight was over.   
  
Grinning also, Hae Ryuu took a step forward and shouted,   
"NOW!"   
  
Kou unsheathed a hidden dagger from his shin-guard. Before   
Aoshi could blink, Kou had the dagger raised above his head,   
ready to strike Misao down.   
  
Aoshi's eyes grew in terror. Not even thinking, he found   
himself dashing towards Misao, reaching out for the attacker.   
Trying to stop Kou. Trying to save Misao.   
  
He would protect her. Even at the cost of his own life.  
  
There were two slices heard. Misao's eyes widened in shock  
as she saw Aoshi, facing her. When had he escaped from his   
restraints? Behind him, Misao saw Kou fall, slashed through   
his side. She watched the morbid scene of his blood soak the  
ground. Turning her attention back to Aoshi, she placed her   
hands against his chest. It was wet, sticky and hot. She   
brought her hands back up to her face. It was covered in red   
blood. She gasped.   
  
He was bleeding.  
  
It was now that she noticed his right shoulder was covered in  
the red ooze. It was pouring out of him at an unreal rate.  
Aoshi fell to his knees because of the blood loss. Misao   
kneeled down with him. "A-Aoshi-sama-" Was all she could say.  
Her hands sought out his face, tracing his cheeks. Her   
fingers left bloodstains on his face. Oh Gods, his eyes were  
so dull. Misao could feel tears forming in her eyes. She  
welcomed them. Now was the time to cry. "Oh Aoshi-sama!" She  
cried, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao." Aoshi voice was so weak, it sent shivers  
down her spine. "I'm not all that good at being selfish I   
guess."  
  
Misao let out a very small laugh, choking back her tears as  
she did. "Now you try to be funny." A teardrop fell from   
Misao's chin, rippling the puddle of blood that was now  
surrounding the two. Aoshi's legs gave out, collapsing   
forward. Wrapping her arm around his back, Misao supported   
Aoshi's weight up with her shoulders as best she could. She   
couldn't let him die- He couldn't die- "Aoshi-sama," Her  
voice cracked, strained with sorrow and uncertainty. "You   
can't leave me, Aoshi-sama..... our baby..." Her voice cut   
off. Her heart wouldn't allow her to say anything further.  
The tears ran fully now, creating small streams running from   
her eyes.   
  
Weakly, Aoshi lifted his head up and looked Misao in the   
eyes. "Listen to me, Misao." He had found sudden strength in  
his voice, "Do not give up hope, you're too young." His face  
was becoming more pale by the minute. He struggled to   
swallow. His body was shutting down, he could feel it.   
Forcing his voice to speak once more, he hoarsely whispered,   
"And I'm too old to die without- without-" His head gave way,  
lifelessly being held up by his neck.   
  
"Why?" Misao cried out, bringing Aoshi in closer to her. "Why  
did you do this?"  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, and whispered, "Words cannot explain."  
His voice was very quiet now, barely even heard. Misao  
brought him in closer, muttering that everything was going to  
be all right, all he had to do was hang on.   
  
Misao felt him go limp. Her eyes widened as she tried to   
support his sagging weight. "AOSHI-SAMA!" She cried. No   
answer. She repeated his name over and over, calling for him   
to answer her. Still he was silent. Misao could feel her   
heart begin to split into two. Her face tensed, sobbing   
uncontrollably now. Carefully, she lowered Aoshi to the  
ground, placing his head in her lap, his head against her   
stomach. Misao brought him in close, tightening her grip   
around him. "NO!!!!!" Her cry echoed throughout the woods,   
sending birds flying away, frightened of the horrendous noise   
made. Lowering her head to her chest, Misao allowed her tears   
to fall into the puddle of blood, now soaking her kimono and   
Aoshi's clothes. She could feel the wetness of the ooze,   
sneaking through her kimono and beginning to touch her legs.   
She shivered, trying to block it all out. No, he couldn't be-  
  
He couldn't be dead.  
  
Hae Ryuu was the only one who was ecstatic. He insanely   
crackled as he watched Aoshi's eyes roll back. So what that   
this puny little girl had defeated his entire school?   
Shinomori Aoshi was dead. That was all that mattered.  
  
Misao's head shot up, glaring at Ryuu. How dare he laugh! How  
dare he!   
  
Ryuu once again smirked at the young ninja. "I would not test   
me, if I were you Misao-chan. Shinomori Aoshi maybe dead, but   
I wouldn't have any qualms about killing his pregnant   
mistress." A poignant pause. Ryuu's smirk grew more evil, now   
looking to Misao with sadistic eyes. "Actually," He  
unsheathed the kodachi by his side. True, his family had  
taught for many years a technique of katana, however he knew   
tonight he would face Shinomori. And only a fool would   
challenge a master of kodachi with a katana. "Now that I   
think about it-" Ryuu took a step towards Misao, "Perhaps I  
should kill you. After all, you *are* carrying his child."  
Raising his kodachi over his head, Ryuu prepared his strike.   
"DIE!"  
  
A rustling of the bushes froze Ryuu in mid-attack. His eyes  
darted towards the bush. "Who's there!?" He demanded. Whoever  
it was, they would pay for interrupting his moment of triumph.  
  
From out of the bush walked a short red-headed girl wearing  
a white hakama and pink gi. On her right cheek was a X-shaped  
scar, almost faded. Behind her stood a towering gangster,   
dressed in all white. His gi was open, showing his muscular  
chest, bandaged around his abs. Their eyes quickly surveyed  
the scene, stopping at Misao. Both tensed at the sight of the   
fallen Aoshi. The tall one took a step in front of the small   
girl, and glared. "Looks like we've missed the party,  
Kenshin."  
  
  
End Chapter VII  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
EkkkkkkkK! .._ I wouldn't want to spoil anything now,   
would I?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story. I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki   
does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who   
has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was   
created for entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	8. A Final Gust

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm at the point of no return  
So afraid of getting burned  
But I wanna take a chance  
Oh please give me a reason to believe  
Say you're the one  
That you'll always be-  
  
  
- Before I Fall In Love  
by Coco Lee  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII: A Final Gust  
  
  
//Okashira//  
  
Upon opening his eyes, the new spirit in the underworld was   
greeted with complete darkness. "Hannya?" Aoshi turned to   
face more darkness. It surrounded him. This place was cold,   
empty, and-perhaps-even a little scary. A lump formed in his   
throat. Was he-   
  
dead?  
  
"Hannya-" he quickly muttered out, suddenly becoming very   
uneasy. This place- it was secure yet frightening. All of his  
senses were aware, but at rest at the same time. He was   
neither nor hot nor cold. There was no temperature, no   
breeze. A chill ran down his back. One caused by fright. An   
emotion Shinomori Aoshi did not experience often. This was  
nothing like he had never experienced before. "Hannya, where  
am I?" He hesitated for a moment, dreading the answer. He   
took a deep breath and then asked, "Am I-" he gulped, trying  
to swallow his fear, "Dead?"  
  
//You do not belong here yet Okashira//  
  
The voice sounded like it came from behind him. But it was   
impossible to tell in this place because of its damned echo.   
Whirling around, Aoshi found Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijou, and   
Hannya in front of him, looking as they did before Kanryuu   
had murdered them, yet with very solemn looks on their faces.   
They did not want to see their Okashira there in the   
afterlife so soon. He was supposed to live on, be happy.   
After all, that is why they gave up their lives; to save   
their Okashira. "Hannya! Beshimi! Hyotoko! Shikijou! You're   
here!" Aoshi exclaimed. A small smile tugged at Aoshi's lips.  
  
//You must leave, Okashira, it is not your time//  
  
"What do you mean, it's not my time?" Aoshi asked, taking   
offense from that comment.   
  
//You cannot die now//  
  
"I was supposed to die with all of you!" Aoshi cried,   
stepping forward, reaching his hand out to his four deceased   
friends. His eyes flashed with hurt and rejection. "No, I   
want to stay here with you all-"  
  
//And what of Misao-chan and your child?//  
  
[Aoshi-sama! Please! You can't die!]  
  
Aoshi tensed as he heard Misao's plea echo through the   
darkness. Misao- how had she slipped his mind? He was here   
because he protected her, sacrificing his -life- in the  
process. He wondered, if Misao had been struck down, would   
she be in his same position at the moment? Would she beg to   
go back to be with him? She had never actually stated she   
wanted to be caring his child- perhaps she would be relieved  
that she no longer had to bare a Shinomori. And why should   
she? He had never told her that he loved her, he just always   
assumed that-   
  
there would be time.  
  
Time.   
  
Something he didn't have any longer. Time was over.   
  
//You must go back and save her, Okashira//  
  
//He's going to kill her if you do not//  
  
Sighing, Aoshi dropped his head in defeat. "I am not sure   
that I can beat Ryuu. He is filled with too much hate towards  
myself. His hate has doubled- no tripled his power then from  
when he was an Oniwabanshuu."  
  
//Then we shall give you more power, using our love for you   
and Misao//  
  
A bright white aura lit the darkness, making it vanish as   
quickly as it had appeared. It was hot, and comforting.  
Slowly, he could feel his lost power restoring to his body.   
Surprised, he quickly shot his head up to face the four.   
Aoshi could see his friends beginning to fade with the   
darkness. Suddenly, his mind filled with guilt. "I swear, I   
will take care of her." Aoshi promised, his voice fading   
along with everything else.   
  
And then, everything was gone.   
  
Suddenly a shot of pain ran through Aoshi's body. It felt   
like he was being torn in two. His soul was returning back to   
earth.  
  
Back to Misao.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who's there!?" Ryuu shouted to the newcomers. He didn't know  
who they were, but he *hated* interruptions.  
  
From out of the bush walked Kenshin, behind him Sanosuke.   
Their narrowed eyes quickly surveyed the scene, stopping at   
Misao. She was hunched over crying, adding even more tears   
to her already tear stained face. In her lap, was a very   
still Aoshi, surrounded by a pool of deep crimson blood. Both   
tensed at the sight of the fallen Aoshi. Sanosuke took a step   
in front of Kenshin, and glared. "Looks like we've missed the   
party, Kenshin."  
  
"It would appear so, de gozaru." Kenshin took a step as well.   
He had no idea what was going on, but the fact that Aoshi had   
been defeated, and Misao's face was stained with tears   
brought on hate towards this bearded man.  
  
Misao's head shot up, her eyes flooded with tears. "Himura!   
Sano!" And yet there was a pang in her heart. Her grip   
tightened around Aoshi's limp body. They were too late- too   
late to save him...  
  
  
Aoshi's forefinger twitched, unnoticed by Misao.  
  
  
"Is Aoshi all right, Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked, cautiously  
approaching the two. He continued to glare at Hae Ryuu,  
sending the later back a few steps. Ryuu was quite aware that  
Misao was staying at the Battousai's home. However, he  
thought the Battousai had become a crazy rurouni, giving up   
fighting. But the evidence was clear. The man standing before  
him was none other than Himura Battousai, and the Battousai  
was quite pissed.  
  
Hiding her face, Misao could not bring herself to say it.   
She had not admitted it to herself yet that Aoshi was- "He's  
dead." She sobbed, and then buried her face in Aoshi's chest,  
shivering as she cried. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke's eyes   
widened as the color drained from their faces. "He killed   
him- He killed him." Misao cried into Aoshi's chest.  
  
"And I was about to kill you too, Misao-chan." Ryuu growled,  
curving his kodachi to Misao's neck. "Or have you forgotten?"  
As the blade began to break the skin, a small trickle of   
blood began to slide down the nape of Misao's neck. All she   
could do was shiver and tighten her grip around Aoshi's body.   
  
Living without Aoshi would be much more harder to bare then   
the pain of death. She would find -him- there, waiting for   
her, along with her parents, and grandfather. It was so clear   
death was the answer.  
  
"Misao!" Sanosuke called as he ran towards Ryuu. "Why you   
son of a bitch!" Soaring through the air, Sanosuke attempted  
a jump punch at Ryuu. Effortlessly, Ryuu stepped aside,   
dodging the attack. He then back kicked Sanosuke's backside,  
sending the later tumbling to the ground. Forcing himself to  
stop by placing his feet firmly against the earth, Sanosuke  
stood half-way up and glared at Ryuu. "You're going to regret  
that, pal."  
  
"Oh I'm so sure I am." Ryuu rolled his eyes as he spoke in a  
playful sarcastic tone. The sound of a sword being unsheathed  
made Ryuu turn to the short one. The Battousai had drawn his  
blade. His eyes were dark and narrow, as if he were plotting  
the death of Ryuu.   
  
Kenshin took a step forward. "I cannot let this go on any   
longer, de gozaru. I will not allow the people I love to be   
hurt like this."  
  
  
Again, Aoshi's hand twitched. Feeling the ground with the   
palm of his hand, he placed it firm against the dirt. "No..."  
he whispered.  
  
  
Misao tensed. Was that- Aoshi's voice she just heard?   
"Aoshi-sama?" She whispered breathlessly into his cold ear.  
  
"No." He repeated, this time moving his whole body. Slowly,   
he began to stir.   
  
Misao desperately tightened her grip around his cold body.   
"Aoshi-sama." Her tears doubled, these of happiness. A small  
smile formed on the corners of her lips. "Aoshi-sama, you're   
alive!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ryuu, Sanosuke and Kenshin all whipped their heads towards  
Misao, where Aoshi weakly was standing up, alive. The color   
was slowly coming back to his skin. His eyes were dark with   
anger, glaring at Ryuu. Hae Ryuu's eyes widened in pure shock  
as he stuttered out, "Im-im-possible!"  
  
Aoshi's figure was slightly hunched over, blood still soaking  
the area of his shoulder on his dark robe. Misao clung  
loosely to his side, begging him to come with her back to   
the Himura house. Away from any more dangers. He had lost too  
much blood to fight Ryuu and come out-   
  
alive.  
  
Slowly, as if to frighten Ryuu, Aoshi brought his left   
kodachi up, readying it for battle. "Himura, Sagara: this   
fight is mine." Aoshi tightened his grip on his blade. "Stand   
down." Kenshin and Sanosuke both took a step back, watching   
in awe. Just a few minutes ago Aoshi was..... well he wasn't   
in the state to fight *anything* and now he was ordering them   
to back off. Turning his head slightly and using his   
peripheral vision, Aoshi saw his right kodachi laying on the   
ground to his right. Nodding to the blade, he then ordered   
softly, "Misao, get my other kodachi."  
  
Hesitantly, Misao released her grip on Aoshi and cautiously  
walked over to the blade next to the deceased Byakko. His   
skin had since turned a grayish-green color, his eyes blank.   
Her eye sight froze on the dead body for a moment, and then   
turned back to Aoshi. No more than ten minutes ago, Aoshi was  
just like Byakko. Lifeless.... and now... her hand shakingly  
gripped the blade. Slowly, Misao turned back to Aoshi, her  
eyes pleading. "Aoshi-sama..." she whispered, "Please just..  
I don't want to lose you again...."  
  
"Give it here Misao." Aoshi put his hand out. Misao stood her  
ground. Aoshi's eyes softened as his gaze turned to her. "I  
must protect you...." He paused for a moment, and looked to  
the ground. Then, with a small smirk, he added, "....and our   
child, Misao. Please, let me."  
  
Gently, she placed the blade within his grip, her hand still   
shaking. After Aoshi had a firm grip on the blade, Misao   
traced her hands up Aoshi's arm. "Be careful," she said,   
trying to sniff back her tears.  
  
With a nod, Aoshi then turned to Hae Ryuu, who was just about  
to get sick over all this lovey-dovey crap. "Hae Ryuu, this   
will be the last fight." Aoshi's voice turned firm, showing  
his hidden strength, despite his condition. "There has been   
enough blood spilt today." He pointed his right kodachi   
towards Ryuu, "Yours will be the last."  
  
"Oh I'm scared." Ryuu shuddered and then let out a hardy   
laugh. "Kami-sama knows what deal you made with the devil to  
stay alive, Shinomori. But I can tell you, it was a waste   
because your going to be dead in a few minutes."  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes, returning back to his fighting   
attitude. "Come."  
  
In the blink of an eye, their kodachi flashed. They were  
fast. Just watching reminded Sanosuke of Kenshin and Aoshi's  
battles all those years ago. Both masters, who would not give   
up until one of them was dead.  
  
Blocking an over head attack from Ryuu, Aoshi flinched. His  
shoulder was still hurting- the wound was threatening to   
re-open. 'I supposed the dead can only do so much-' Aoshi   
thought bitterly. Before Ryuu could take advantage of his   
pain, Aoshi quickly side slashed at Ryuu's chest. Ryuu easily  
blocked, but did not expect the round-kick that followed,   
which struck him directly in the chest. Pain shot through his   
body as two ribs broke, sending Ryuu five steps back,   
cradling his chest and coughing violently. Glaring up at   
Aoshi, Ryuu wiped a small trickle of blood away from his   
mouth. "You'll pay for that-" he said in-between coughs.  
  
Aoshi raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh? I'd like to see you   
attack full force with two of your ribs broken."  
  
Letting out a loud battle cry, Ryuu charged, his kodachi   
high over his head. He was no longer fighting with his mind.  
Anger had taken over as he blindly swung his sword back and  
forth; each swing dangerously close to striking Aoshi in   
some way.   
  
Misao jumped up, ready to run to Aoshi and save him. Sanosuke   
and Kenshin were doing nothing! Didn't they realize that   
Aoshi had just been on Death's door?! He shouldn't be   
fighting like this-- there was too much danger.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" She cried. Suddenly an arm shot up, preventing   
from going any further. Her eyes snapped up, locking with   
Sanosuke's. He blocked her path, her path to save Aoshi. Why  
was he doing this? "Sano-" she pleaded.   
  
Sanosuke stood silent, trying to calm Misao with his eyes. It   
was too dangerous for her to interfere. He would not allow   
Misao to recklessly give up her and her baby's life. Sanosuke   
turned to Aoshi, eyeing the fight. A small nagging feeling   
slowly developed in his stomach. Misao had to be protected,   
no matter what happened in the fight.  
  
Aoshi would have agreed.  
  
Pursing her lip in worry, Misao turned her attention back to   
the fight. "Aoshi-sama..." she quietly whispered. Without   
realizing it, Misao's hand found itself rubbing her stomach   
gently, trying to calm both mother and child. So much blood   
lost-- even she, who enjoyed a good fight, was becoming   
nauseous at all of this violence. Perhaps, she was finally   
growing up.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi and Ryuu's fight continued on. As Aoshi had   
said, Hae Ryuu was now struggling due to his injury. Still,   
he refused to give up- he WOULD kill Shinomori Aoshi if it   
was the last thing he did.   
  
The two warrior's swords clashed again, creating sparks as   
they did. Misao gasped, but was stopped from interfering   
again by Sanosuke. Of course, the two warriors were oblivious   
to their audience. They were too focused on killing each   
other. Ryuu sliced at Aoshi's abdomen, trying to end the   
fight quickly. Before the kodachi could connect, Aoshi leaned   
over, taking his abdomen out of the way. Using the momentum   
of his unusual body angle, Aoshi brought his right leg around   
and, using a horse kick, hit Hae Ryuu in the jaw, which sent   
him flying. Ryuu's body landed with a loud THUD, satisfying   
every muscle in Aoshi's body. It was almost over. Aoshi's   
breathing had turned substantially heavier as he slowly   
approached Ryuu for a final strike. Just one more strike-  
  
it would all be over.  
  
The world was spinning for the defeated Hae Ryuu. How his  
jaw smarted! 'It must have been broken by that kick,' he   
bitterly told himself. He lazily watched the world spin   
around him, not ready to be defeated yet. A large shadow   
covered him. That scent- it was Shinomori. 'Come to deal   
the final blow no doubt. Get up! Hae Ryuu get your ass up!'  
  
Ryuu's eyes shot open as Aoshi was readying to strike. Using   
his quick reflexes, Ryuu brought his kodachi up to meet   
Aoshi's, successfully evading the final blow. Finding lost   
strength, Ryuu began to push Aoshi away with his kodachi,   
putting Aoshi's shoulder at un unusual angle. The two swords  
finally seperated, sending Ryuu's kodachi flying. He was   
unarmed! Aoshi still had his two kodachi in hand-  
  
but-  
  
Aoshi winced in pain. His shoulder had become jarred.   
  
And Hae Ryuu noticed it.  
  
Inside he couldn't help but laugh. Ryuu had always instructed  
his students to carry a dagger with them if such an occasion  
occurred, and now Aoshi had just set his own death. Blindly,  
his hand fumbled around his side looked for that accursed   
dagger. The side of his hand ran into the hilt of the dagger,  
bringing a bright smile to Ryuu's face.  
  
The gleaming light of the dagger caught Misao's eye. Aoshi   
was too busy being in a flood of pain to notice. Panicked,   
she searched the area for anything that would allow her to   
help her beloved. A small smile came upon her face as she   
spotted the kunai in the skulls of the fallen warriors. She   
quickly dashed over to a group of three who laid near to   
each other and pulled out the kunai, wiping the blood off on  
her kimono. She eyed the fight with Ryuu for a moment, seeing   
that Ryuu had struck Aoshi through. A small amount of blood   
oozed out from the wound, filling Misao with even more fury   
then before.   
  
No! She would not allow Ryuu to kill Aoshi a second time.   
  
With one quick jerk, she shot the three kunai towards Hae   
Ryuu, all striking him in the hand that held the dagger. He   
stiffened, pain shooting through his arm. The dagger fell to   
the ground, leaving a very shallow wound in Aoshi's side.   
  
Normally, that would not be a dangerous wound- however, with   
Aoshi's loss of blood, it was a very crucial one. He could   
not afford to lose any more blood.   
  
Hae Ryuu's entire body felt the pain, distracting him from   
the fight at hand. The stab had snapped Aoshi back to reality.   
He looked to Ryuu, who was now crading his hand. It was now or   
never. Taking a deep breath in, he plunged the kodachi into   
his opponent's gut, the blade flashing a bright light as it  
slid across Ryuu's skin. Aoshi could taste guilt in the   
back of his throat. Ryuu's entire body hunched over, his   
hands frantically clawing the blade of Aoshi's left kodachi.   
Red blood gushed out of the wound at an ungodly rate. With   
his right kodachi still in hand, Aoshi pulled back the blade   
and readied another strike. "Rest now Hae Ryuu. Your soul can   
finally be at peace." With one fluid motion of the right   
kodachi, he struck his former student once more in the gut,   
killing him. Ryuu's body completely went limp, hunching   
over the kodachi.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Aoshi pulled out his two blades.   
Staggering, he took a few steps away from the dead carcass.   
He could feel the ground falling from beneath of him. Aoshi   
took one last look at his fallen opponent- ex-friend and   
ex-student. The way his eyes had rolled to the back of his   
head. He let out a long breath and that was when his knees   
gave out. The world spun as he began to fall to the ground.   
  
Misao's eyes widened as she saw Aoshi fall to the ground. Her   
legs began to run without thinking. Before she realized what   
she was doing, Misao had caught Aoshi before he totally fell,   
and struggled to keep him standing. His head was weakly   
turned to face Misao. With a small smile, Aoshi ran his hand   
through her hair and softly whispered, "-And I hope I can as   
well." Misao could feel her jaw drop as she helplessly   
watched Aoshi's eyes roll back and his body go limp. The hand   
that had just been running through her hair fell dead to his   
side. Taking in a deep breath, Misao closed her eyes, trying   
to prevent herself from crying. It was useless. Tears began   
to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks. Damnit. Her skin had   
become so tender from crying all this time-- was she doomed   
to live the rest of her life like this?   
  
Cautiously, Aoshi and Kenshin approached the small ninja   
girl. "Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked meekly.  
  
"You okay weasel?"  
  
"Go away!" Misao shouted, turning her head to the two and  
glaring at them. "Why didn't you help Aoshi-sama?!" She   
tightened her grip around Aoshi's body. She had lost him for  
a second time- in one day. Her emotions couldn't take all of  
this-- even if she was trained as an Oniwabanshuu. "He's dead  
because you wouldn't get off your asses and help him!" She  
cried, turning away from her two friends.   
  
"Misao-dono.." Kenshin stepped forward, kneeling down to the  
two. "Aoshi is not dead, Misao-dono."  
  
"Huh?" Misao asked, a questionable look on her face.   
  
Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "See for yourself."  
  
Confused, Misao blinked. Eyeing Kenshin as if Kenshin truly   
had gone mad, Misao laid her head against Aoshi's chest.   
There was a soft beating sound in his chest. Its melodic   
pattern brought a wide smile to Misao's face. "A-Aoshi-sama!"   
Misao tightened her grip around Aoshi's unconscious body.   
"Your heart-- it still beats!"  
  
A sly smirk came across Sanosuke's face as he knelt down.  
"Why don't we take his sorry ass over to fox-lady's huh,   
weasel?"  
  
Misao nodded, letting Sanosuke swing Aoshi over his back. He  
would be the only one strong enough to carry Aoshi. Misao  
slowly stood up, brushing dust off of her kimono as she did   
so. In midstream, Misao's back filled with pain. All of that   
fighting earlier had worn her body out. Gods, was she that   
out of shape?   
  
Kenshin took her hand and helped her stand. "Don't worry   
about it Misao-dono. That's what carrying a child does to   
you. You can talk to Kaoru about that one. I'm sure she could   
give you an earful on that subject." He smiled at his friend.  
  
Misao scowled. How did Himura ALWAYS know what she was   
thinking?  
  
"Come, Misao-dono... Aoshi will be fine de gozaru." Kenshin's  
voice was reassuring to Misao. She nodded slightly and   
followed him to Megumi's office.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daylight shone through the window, falling directly over   
Aoshi's eyes. Oh how good that warmth felt. He stirred   
slightly, slowly opening his eyes to a room full of sunlight.  
He was back in the Himura guest room. How long had he been   
out?  
  
He tried to shift his position when a small moan came from   
his right. Aoshi tensed. Where had that come from? He   
turned to see Misao sleeping next to him, her body snuggled   
close against his. She looked so worn out- but still   
extremely beautiful. Her soft black locks framed her face   
perfectly. The sunlight beaming down added a glow to her   
skin. Aoshi smiled slightly.  
  
'She looks like an angel.'  
  
Letting out a long yawn, Aoshi began to sit up. How quickly  
he forgot about his wounds received in the battle with Hae  
Ryuu. He winced in pain. Damn. Just overcome the pain   
Shinomori- you can do it. Closing his eyes and gritting his  
teeth, Aoshi pushed himself to sit up all the way. Suddenly  
a petite hand found its way to Aoshi's stomach. He calmly   
looked over to Misao, who was now awake and smiling slightly.  
  
"Please don't move, Aoshi-sama. You don't want to re-open   
the wounds. You've been unconscious for a week." Misao sat up   
slightly, her smile very tired, but welcome all the same. It   
was nice to see her weasel smile again. Aoshi had not seen   
it since before that night--  
  
"Have you been with me the whole time?" Aoshi asked. Guilty,   
Misao nodded slowly, hiding her face like a child who had   
just been caught stealing a cracker. "Why?"  
  
Careful of the baby, Misao rolled over and landed atop of   
Aoshi, a bright smile on her face. She softly traced her   
finger over his lips, remembering how good they tasted. Gods,  
how could have she thought she would be able to live without  
him in her life? "Because... that's what a wife is supposed   
to do, isn't it?"  
  
His breath got caught in this throat from that reply. Aoshi  
had to remind himself to breathe. Did she just say what he  
thought she said? He wrapped his un-injured arm around Misao  
and carefully sat up, trying not to jar his wound. "Do you   
mean it? Why did you change your mind? You said-"  
  
Misao silenced him by placing her fore-finger on his lips.   
"Shhhh... words cannot explain." She cooed, a smile forming   
on her face. Misao took the hand wrapped around hers and   
kissed his palm. Then, with his hand still in her control,   
she brought it down to her bloated stomach and let him feel   
where his child was growing. She looked up to Aoshi's face,   
beaming from ear to ear.   
  
"I love you."  
  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I think it's time I took up drinking _ I'm finally on the  
last chapter of Wind Storm . I thought this day would   
never come. Now if I were only this stubborn about my other  
fics, I might actually get something done once in a while.   
*laughs* Or maybe not. I must apologize for the long delay  
on this chapter. I had some serious writer's block during the  
final battle. I thought it was too short and was lacking   
detail. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it- but then again   
when am I EVER satisfied with a chapter in this series. ^^ I   
think I should have waiting on writing this series until I   
became a more talented writer _ Oh well, I could always   
revise it like I am doing with Hidden Within The Heart (CCS).   
*sigh* Just more work to do in the future _  
  
Thank you for your loads of input! It's letters and reviews  
(on ff.net) from my fans that keep me writing! I swear that  
the epilogue will not take me long XD I know what I'm writing  
about in there _  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Scene of What's To Come:  
  
Mreh... just an epilogue where Misao gives birth and such...  
but you don't care about that do you? ^.^ I thought so.....  
*evil crackle*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story. I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki   
does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who   
has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was   
created for entertainment purposes only ^^; 


	9. Epilogue: Sunlight Breaking Through

Wind Storm  
by Hikaru  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
in the painful days my heart cried  
the love that was torn to pieces always fluctuates  
there is nothing I want, I stay with you  
and lose all, stand still  
close to the moon  
lose all, we will go  
please stay with me  
and lose all go and sail the sea   
I've never gone in the sun  
  
- the sliver shining  
by L'Arc~en~Ciel  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Sunlight Breaking Through  
  
  
"Mou! Aoshi-sama! Wait up!" Misao called as she attempted to  
run towards him. Her feet refused to run after all the   
stress they had been through. The walk to Kyoto in her   
condition had been rough on her entire body. She was so   
tired- and here Aoshi was, speed-walking through the streets   
of Kyoto. He was the one that told her 'stay close to me.'   
Misao scowled at the flowing trenchcoat that seemed to be   
moving further away from her by the second. "AOSHI-SAMA!" She   
shouted, having her fill of not being answered.  
  
Aoshi whirled around, panicked by her scream. He rushed over   
to Misao's side and wrapped his hand around her waist. "What?  
What is it? What happened?"  
  
"You left me in the dust Aoshi-sama! Mou!" Misao steamed.   
Gently, she stretched her back, trying to relieve some of her   
exhaustion. "You need to slow down. Jiya isn't going   
anywhere."  
  
Raising an amused eyebrow, Aoshi tightened his grip around   
Misao, patting her on her stomach, which looked very odd on  
her petite figure, even if she was wearing a kimono. Even   
after Kaoru's multiple reassurances that her figure would   
return back to her in no time with her usual lifestyle, Misao  
still hated the fact that she was becoming rounder. And   
hated even more that Aoshi loved to put it in her face   
whenever the moment struck him to. Aoshi wasn't the one that   
had someone kicking him HARD in some organ every five   
minutes.   
  
A smug grin came across Misao's face.   
  
'Just wait, Shinomori- you'll get your payback. As soon as   
this baby is born, I'll be kicking you in YOUR organs every  
five minutes and see how you like it.'  
  
"I'm sorry." Aoshi whispered into her ear, driving Misao mad  
with a sense of lust.  
  
'Damn. He always finds a way to get me calmed down. He's just  
like Himura. Too bad we're walking in a public street.' She  
thought to herself with a devilish grin.  
  
Aoshi loosened his grip, stepping next to Misao and putting  
his hand on her back. "I'll stay by your side, okay?"  
  
Purring, Misao nudged her head against Aoshi's arm. "If we   
walk up to the Aoiya like this, I think Jiya would have a   
heart-attack." She giggled, nudging Aoshi in the arm.  
  
"Why should he?" Aoshi questioned, not finding any humor in  
her statement, as usual. "I promised him I would return with  
you."  
  
Misao wryly eyed Aoshi, "Yeah, but I'm sure you imagined that  
I would be kicking and screaming all the way home, ne? And   
not to be carrying-"  
  
Not answering, Aoshi began to walk again. Since his hand was  
on her back, he forced Misao to walk as well. She shot a   
playful glare at Aoshi. It seemed she had struck a chord.   
"Why exactly did you leave Misao, you never actually told   
me." he coldly asked, his eyes set on the Aoiya which was   
about a hundred feet in front of them.  
  
Stiffening, Misao paused in her forced stride, making Aoshi  
stop as well. She swallowed hard, trying decide whether she   
should tell him the truth or not. Would he get offended if  
she told him that she left because of HIM? After all- he was   
the source of her running away, that and the baby. Her lips  
trembled as she began to open her mouth.   
  
However, she was interrupted by a far away call--  
  
"MY PRETTY!"   
  
Both Aoshi and Misao's heads turned forward, seeing a   
stampeding Okina approaching with a great speed. Both their   
hands went up in the defense as they shouted, "No no no no no   
no!"  
  
Too late. Okina already had the both of them locked in the  
Okina SPECIAL hyper hug. Both Misao and Aoshi sighed in  
unison. They should have seen that coming.   
  
Letting out a hardy laugh, Okina lightened his grip on the   
two, pulling back and smiling from ear to ear. "Ai-ya, I   
should probably be more careful with the mother-to-be, ne?"   
His laugh grew louder as he rubbed Misao lightly on the   
stomach. Misao scowled. She hated when people did that. The   
only person she didn't mind touching *there* was Aoshi-- and   
that was for obvious reasons.  
  
Just as Aoshi was about to agree with Okina, and tease Misao   
a little more, he froze.  
  
He didn't mention Misao's pregnancy to Okina in his letter  
he sent before he left they Himura house, and Misao wasn't   
showing THAT much.   
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow and asked, "Okina, you knew?"  
  
Okina laughed and patted Aoshi hard on the back. "Well of   
course I knew! I wouldn't allow her leave for no reason at  
all!"  
  
"I see.." Aoshi said, his cold voice returning to him. He   
eyed Misao suspiciously, probing her with his eyes for an   
answer. Why? If she knew, why didn't she tell him?  
  
Instead of answering any questions, Misao simply turned away  
from Aoshi and smiled to Okina. "Are the others home? I want  
to go say hello. Gods, it's been so long since I have seen  
them!"  
  
Laughing again, Okina patted Misao softly on the back and   
nodded, leading her back to the Aoiya. "Of course my pretty!   
We've all been waiting your arrival. They want to see the   
mother-to-be!" A proud grin spread across Okina's lips. His   
Misao had finally returned home.  
  
Everyone knew? His feeling that something was being kept   
from him before he had left the Aoiya was correct. Aoshi   
narrowed his eyes to the two figures leaving. He did not like   
things being hidden from him. Especially important things,   
such as Misao being PREGNANT.   
  
'Keep cool Shinomori. She had to of had a very good reason  
for not telling you and running off to Himura. But you can't   
force her to tell you. Misao has to of her own free will.'  
  
Biting his lip, he knew that his conscience was right.   
Silently, Aoshi followed Okina and Misao to the Aoiya,   
following them like a looming shadow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months flashed by for Aoshi. Time seemed to move in a   
blur. How did the saying go? Time always passes so quickly  
when you are happy, which is exactly what was the case. The  
wedding-everything-just seemed to have happened in the blink   
of an eye. Including the course of Misao's pregnancy. It   
seemed as if every day another month had passed.   
  
Aoshi sighed as he meditated. It had been a while since he   
had actually left the Aoiya to go pray at the temple. It had   
been a while since he had gone ANYWHERE, for that matter.   
Misao's well being was constantly on his mind. He was so   
afraid that something would happen if he left- or if he and  
Misao traveled together somewhere, something would happen and  
he wouldn't be able to do anything. Therefore, he stayed at  
home, and forced Misao to do the same. Oh he knew she was   
isolated, and how much she wanted to go outside- but it was   
too cold now that winter had come. It was too dangerous. What  
if she slipped on the ice and hurt herself?   
  
'Gods.' Aoshi sighed again. 'I never thought I would be   
worrying so much over her.'  
  
Of course he used to worry about her before this whole thing  
happened, but now he was just paranoid of every little thing.  
And it was driving both he and Misao insane.   
  
Padded feet walked through the hallway at a very slow pace.   
Aoshi broke his concentration, or lack of it, and glanced at   
the door. Before it even opened he knew it was Misao. She was  
the only one in the Aoiya who walked so slow.   
  
That hadn't always been the case. Before she left, those   
eight months ago, he could always tell Misao was approaching   
from her pounding footsteps speeding through the halls, and   
the occasional vase falling to the ground and breaking. Gods  
how he missed hearing her run through the halls those weeks  
after she ran away. He always expected her to come running   
through the Aoiya, bust into his room and shout 'I'm home!  
I'm home Aoshi-sama!' And everything would have been back to  
as it should have. Not that he didn't like what Father Time  
had granted him. A child along with Misao. How could he ask  
for anything more? He had lost so much time, pretending to   
be strong and hiding away in his shell. What was it all   
worth? Nothing at all. He had almost lost her- forever.  
  
"Aoshi?"   
  
Aoshi's eyes widened as he still had his back facing her. Her   
voice had even grown more mature as her pregnancy progressed!  
He slowly turned to his wife, his normal catatonic expression  
on his face. However, his eyes were now full of a brightness,  
something they had lacked since the murder of his four best  
friends. "Nanda?" He asked, the sides of his lips curving   
into a very small smile as he eyed Misao's body. She stood in  
their bedroom doorway, her face wearily smiling at him. Her   
right hand was cupped around the bottom of her _very_ round   
belly and her left arm supporting the middle of her back.   
  
It was a sight.   
  
Aoshi immediately remembered what the doctor had told him not   
three days ago after a 'false alarm'. He had informed   
everyone at the Aoiya that if the baby was not born soon,  
Misao would be bed ridden until it was. She was too small to  
handle the weight of the baby, and her body could not just   
take the stress. Of course Misao would hear none of it,   
declaring then that there was no way that she would not lay   
in her futon all day- she would go nuts. It was bad enough   
that she had to stay inside. "Misao- the doctor told you to   
stay off of your feet." Aoshi turned his back to her and   
tried to revive his meditating state. "You should go to the   
restaurant and have some tea. It will settle your body down."  
  
More footsteps. Aoshi could tell that Misao was walking up to  
him. With a loud sigh, she gently sat down on the floor,   
placing her back against his. The two remained silent for   
many minutes. Hours may have passed and they would have never  
known. Aoshi was just happy with her touching him and Misao-  
  
Misao was in deep thought, trying to figure out how to say  
the right words. The question Aoshi had asked her two months  
ago was burning in her mind. She knew it was rude to avoid  
answering, but there was no other choice. Finally she blurted  
out, "I left because I was scared."  
  
This snapped Aoshi out of his temporary daze.  
  
"What?" He breathlessly asked, confused by her statement. She   
had finally solved the puzzle of her fleeing the Aoiya, but   
had done so in a matter to confuse him further. Scared? What   
could she possibly be scared of?  
  
Misao turned to her side, inching her body slightly away from   
Aoshi's. "I was scared that you would be scared." She lowered  
her head, allowing her bangs to fall over her eyes, tears   
beginning to slide down her soft cheeks. "I didn't want   
anything to change-- I didn't want to lose you--"  
  
His breath caught in throat, Aoshi's eyes widened. He quickly  
maneuvered his body to turn and face Misao's backside.   
Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and brought his face   
in close to hers, his lips barely touching the side of her   
right ear. "I will never leave your side, Misao." He   
whispered softly, calming her jagged emotions. "Yes, I am   
scared- as I am sure you are as well. But-" He took a deep   
breath in, closing his eyes. "I love you, and I wouldn't   
trade _this_" he said, putting his hand softly on Misao's   
stomach, "for anything. Strength. Honor. Nothing could   
compare to _this_."  
  
"Aoshi-" Tears of joy welded up in Misao's eyes as she felt   
her heart flutter as it always did when he touched her. She   
could feel a small flush come upon her face, but decided to   
ignore it. This felt so-  
  
right.  
  
"Shhhh..." Aoshi cooed, his soft breath seeping into Misao's  
ear, sending shivers down her spine. She shook with pure   
delight. "She's sleeping, you don't want to wake her up, do   
you?" A shy smile forming on her face, Misao shook her head   
no. In response Aoshi returned the smile as he lovingly   
tightened his grip around his wife.   
  
This moment--  
  
he wanted it to last forever.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mama?" Bright blue eyes looked up to their mother,   
confused on what was going on. All these adult things in   
words she couldn't understand. It seemed as if they had been   
walking in the scary forest that was surrounding them   
forever. She tightened her grip on her mother's hand, as her  
other hand fidgeted with her purple kimono. She really hated   
these things. You couldn't run or play very well in   
them, which is all she had wanted to do since they had   
reached Oba-chan's home. "Mama?" The young girl repeated,   
this time with more worry in her voice.   
  
Misao looked down to her two-year old daughter, full of as   
much spunk and energy as she had been when she was little--  
yet the young toddler was so afraid of this forest. The   
thought had crossed Misao's mind that he daughter was afraid   
of this forest because this is where she, Aoshi and Misao   
herself almost had been killed three years previous- but the   
thought was quickly dismissed as fast as it had been   
conjured. "Yes Hiwa-chan?" Misao stopped in her stride and   
bent down slightly to be on eye-level with the young girl.   
"What is it, love?"  
  
Hiwa tried her best to hide her tears from her mother, taking  
in very deep breaths. The further in the forest, the more   
monsters the toddler could just imagine popping out of the   
forest and eating her. "Kowai..." She whispered softly,   
bringing both of her hands up to her eyes, rubbing her tears  
away. "Kowai yo.."  
  
"What is wrong Misao?" Aoshi approached his wife and   
daughter, pausing in leading his family through the forest.   
  
Lovingly, Misao looked up to Aoshi and smiled slightly.   
"She's afraid."  
  
As if to conjure up sympathy from her father as well, Hiwa   
looked to her father with tears in her eyes. "Papa...   
Hiwa-chan s'ared. There are monsters here.. They'll come   
and eat us!" Frightened, Hiwa ran to her father's legs and   
wrapped her arms tightly around them. She let out a squeal of   
fright. Misao carefully stood up, shaking her head at her   
daughter. She was never that frightened when she was young.   
No- Misao was the fearless tomboy who followed her Aoshi-sama  
everywhere she possibly could- and sometimes even she   
would follow him even though the odds said it would be   
impossible for her to.   
  
A very small smile tugged on Aoshi's lips as he picked up his  
daughter, raising her high in the air. She couldn't help but  
giggle with delight. Her father always made her feel so safe-  
he would protect her from anything. "There's nothing to be   
afraid of Hiwa-chan. We're going to go visit angels."  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"Angels?" Hiwa asked, her the look of fear on her face now   
completely forgotten and replaced with excitement.   
  
"Guardian angels." Aoshi explained. Misao was still shocked   
at Aoshi's explanation of their destination.  
  
Hiwa pointed to the flowers in her father's left hand. "Is  
that who the flowers are for?"  
  
Nodding slightly, Aoshi replied with a quiet "Aa."  
  
Hiwa clapped with excitement, "Where? Where?"  
  
"Just a little bit further-" Aoshi pointed down the path that  
they were heading down before they made this small detour of  
fright. "All we have to do is walk to that break in the   
trees."  
  
"WOW!" Hiwa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Aoshi's chest  
wanting to continue on. "I wanna see the angels Papa!"  
  
Aoshi laughed slightly, "We will, we will Hiwa-chan..." He  
looked over to Misao, who now looked completely lost. "Shall  
we, 'Mama'?" Nodding slightly, Misao blinked again. How in   
the hell had he convinced her to change her mind so quickly?  
  
"It's my job." Aoshi replied to the silent question,   
beginning to walk again. "Just like it's my job to protect my   
girls."  
  
Playfully, Misao narrowed her eyes at Aoshi. "You sly dog."  
Suddenly she remembered all the times Aoshi had pulled stunts  
just like that when she was little- convincing her to stay  
away from danger and such. It wasn't until now that she   
realized she had been had.   
  
The response she got from Aoshi steamed Misao even further.  
He laughed. Shaking her head, Misao silently gave up. There   
would just be things about Aoshi that she would never   
understand at all. She quickly stepped to catch up to Aoshi   
and her daughter, walking by Aoshi's side, looking upon the  
image of father carrying daughter very proudly. Hiwa looked  
so much like Aoshi, it was unreal. Misao would often stare   
at her daughter when she played, disbelieving the little   
miracle that was her daughter. Though she was not extremely   
tall for her age, like Aoshi had been, she did have dark   
black raven hair, that shown purple when the sunlight hit at   
the right angle. Her bright blue eyes were filled with an   
undying curiosity- always wanting more and more answers.   
Curiosity, it seemed, would be something that Hiwa would have   
for a very long time.   
  
Once the group reached the clearing in the trees, Aoshi set  
Hiwa down and approached the graves, flowers in hand. Misao   
quickly followed him, offering her support. In silence, Aoshi  
knelt to the graves and lowered his head in prayer. He   
thanked his friends for helping him protect Misao and hoped  
that they approved of him when it came to her and their   
daughter. It wasn't until after Hiwa was born that Aoshi   
could actually forgive himself for what had happened that   
terrible night. Only after she was born could he see why they   
had given their lives to protect him. He always knew why- but  
he never fully understood what their sacrifice meant. Now he   
knew. He would give his life to protect Misao and Hiwa from   
any harm, and swore so the day that his four friends had   
visited him on Death's door.   
  
It was a touch that snapped Aoshi out of his train of  
thought.   
  
Misao.  
  
She gently rubbed her hand against his back, displaying her  
support for him. There wasn't much she could say in this   
situation, since she had loved Shikijou, Beshimi, Hannya and  
Hyotoko as much as Aoshi had. They were her family too. They  
had helped raise her, just like Aoshi had. Misao bit her lip  
to stop her from crying. She couldn't break up- not here-  
not in front of Hiwa.   
  
Aoshi stood up, close to Misao. His hand immediately sought  
out hers and gripped it tightly. "My four guardian angels."  
  
Nodding slightly, Misao noticed that there was a fifth grave  
added. "Aoshi- that other grave..."  
  
"Is Hae Ryuu's." Aoshi explained, lowering his head. "Ryuu  
was a good friend of mine when I was a teenager. He was very  
close to my age and therefore we learned techniques at the  
same time. Often we would teach each other- hence how I knew  
about his shuriken and how he knew of my kodachi technique.  
When the Tokugawa era crumbled, Ryuu was offered a job as a  
weapons assistant and tester. It was very good money and I   
urged him to take the job. A few years later, the company   
that had hired him had a terrible accident- and I was told   
Ryuu died in the explosion." Aoshi paused, sighing as he   
walked over to Ryuu's grave, still holding Misao's hand   
tightly. "I guess in a sense he did die in that fire--   
because the Hae Ryuu you saw- that was not him. He was a very  
peaceful man before he left. His accident had filled him with  
a hate and a drive to kill."  
  
A wry smile formed on Misao's lips. "Sounds like someone I   
know."  
  
"Are you implying something, Misao?" Aoshi looked accusingly  
to his wife, knowing she was just teasing him as she often  
tended to as of late. Revenge for all his teasing while she  
was carrying Hiwa no doubt.  
  
"No not at all!" Misao shook her head innocently, a wicked   
grin on her face.   
  
"One thing Ryuu did do for me though..." Aoshi turned to   
Misao, gazing at her gentle profile. Even motherhood could   
not change her beautiful exterior, or childish interior for   
that matter. "He helped me realize how much I love you."  
  
Misao tightened her grip around Aoshi's hand. "Come on, we  
better go back to Himura's home before Himura and Kaoru-san  
become worried. You know how bitchy Kaoru-san is when she's  
expecting."  
  
Letting out a small laugh, Aoshi brought Misao into his   
embrace. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, his   
chest against her back. Aoshi slipped his hand down to   
Misao's stomach, which now, with Aoshi's hand curved around  
it, showed a very small lump. "Look who's talking, 'Mama'."  
  
Misao glared at Aoshi. "Hey- no one's supposed to know about  
that yet," she said scolding him. "I swear- if you say one   
word Shinomori.."  
  
"Hai hai.." Aoshi playfully nodded. "Come on Hiwa-chan. Time  
to go back to Oba-san's!" He called to Hiwa, who was playing  
with a caterpillar on the ground.   
  
She looked up from the caterpillar with a big smile on her   
face. "Hai, Papa!" She looked back to the caterpillar, and   
nodded to her new friend. "Bye-bye Mr. Caterpillar." Then,  
she ran to Aoshi and Misao, holding her arms out like she   
wanted to be held.   
  
Misao sighed, "Mou, Hiwa-chan.. you're gonna wear me out with  
me carrying you all the time." Aoshi released her from his   
light grip, allowing her to bend over and pick up the small  
girl. Hiwa was very light, so it wasn't that much of a strain   
for Misao.   
  
Her daughter wrapped her arms loosely around her mother's   
neck. "Domo, Mama!"  
  
Nodding, Misao grinned to her daughter, tickling her in the   
stomach with a poke. "You're welcome." Turning to her   
husband, with a sparkle in her eyes, Misao extended out her   
free hand to her husband. "Shall we go, 'Papa'?"   
  
With a smile, Aoshi took his wife's hand and nodded. "Aa."  
  
  
Fin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that's it. That's the end of the four month project.   
Wow. Only four months. o_O If only I kept to my other fics as  
strongly as I have kept to this one. Aoshi and Misao have  
always intrigued me with their odd relationship of hidden  
feelings. Angst is always very fun.   
  
So no more cliffhangers for all you loyal people who read   
this fic the moment you see it pop up on the screen. There  
will not be a sequel- no much how it sounded at the end that  
there might be. I'm going to take a break from A+M stuff for  
a while and get cracking on some of the older fics that are  
now buried in a inch deep pile of dust thanks to WS. I will  
finish Komori- the unofficial prologue to this series since  
it has only one more chapter to go as well. For those of you   
who want some more angsty A+M stuff by me, please take a look   
at:  
  
+ Disguises   
http://www.daintyrose.org/catadamon/vignette/disguises.txt  
  
+ Can You Keep A Secret  
http://www.daintyrose.org/catadamon/vignette/snow.txt  
  
+ Wishful Thinking  
http://www.daintyrose.org/catadamon/vignette/wish.html  
  
+ And All the Trimmings   
http://www.daintyrose.org/catadamon/vignette/trimmings.txt  
  
I've had fun writing this series and I hope you all will   
follow my other series. I have already begun planning for my   
next A+M series, Closing Doors. It won't be out for a while,   
so I don't want you all turning blue in the face from holding   
your breath. I have many more series (from other anime) that   
I should probably finish first before I start some new ones.   
WS was the first on the list to finish. I hope to have the   
majority of my projects complete my the end of this year, and  
during the following months I will slowly be introducing my   
new stuff along with everything else-  
  
but I digress...  
  
Wind Storm was completely different from anything I had ever   
written- but I will be honest when I say that I am not 100%   
completely satisfied with the story. I do not like that I   
added in the character Hae Ryuu- it made it too much like   
other A+M fics, which is something that I was trying to stay   
away from. I am aware that WS shone light on some new, edgy,   
subjects which was the plan all along. Hopefully, Closing   
Doors will allow me to help break the normal pattern of A+M   
fics in the same way that WS has.  
  
Thank you for reading Rurouni Kenshin's Wind Storm.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned   
in this story. I do not own them I tell you! Nobuhiro Watsuki   
does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who   
has *no* money. So please don't sue me. This fiction was   
created for entertainment purposes only ^^; 


End file.
